Awaken
by uglamore
Summary: 'you're the only person in the world that could do this to me Tris' Eric whispered. A nice and simple Fanfic about Tris and Eric. The first time Eric saw Tris he actually fell for her without knowing it. Without Eric realising it, his cold, hard facade slowly started to fall apart all because of one girl. AU
1. Beginnings

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. **

**Warning: In need of some heavy editing, if there is any mention of this story being on Wattpad ignore it, as I have only just recently deleted it from there. **

Eric had a one job to do, a job he liked. Boss around some Initiates and get a little fear out of them. He had to wait on top of the roof like every other time and tell them to jump off. Simple, right? Eric stood at the edge of the building, the familiar screeching of a train flew through the air. Slowly he turned ready and armed to strike fear in the hearts of those around him.

As he was preparing himself to show his trademark scowl, something caught his eye, her blonde hair glistened in the sunlight and her smile took him by surprise, it's been so long since his seen someone so full of light and life. She had jumped off the train and here she was smiling like she had just done the most fun thing ever '_strange_..' Eric thought to himself.

He mentally slapped himself, infuriated by the feelings that were arising or rather the fact there were even feelings involved.

''Your job if you want to be in Dauntless is to jump off'' he stated coldly trying to ignore her bewitching gaze, staring back at him ''Who's first?'' he asked looking around.

''Me'' a small voice said. It was simply music to his ears, it held a certain amount of warmth that laid his hard exterior to rest.

He turned around to the direction of the voice and was shocked to see it was the same girl '_snap out of it_' he scolded himself ''Go ahead'' he stepped aside.

The girl that still remained un-named, stood at the edge of the building. Eric watched her closely, he wanted, no, needed to tell her there was a net at the bottom that would catch her and that she had nothing to fear which earned him another scolding ''Now or never, stiff'' he flinched at the tone that seemed to harsh on his end.

All he wanted to say was that it's perfectly safe but delivered it as an insult especially the _stiff_ part, I mean she had obvious curves '_Snap out of it Eric!_' he scolded himself once again.

She exhaled softly and he couldn't help himself when he gazed worriedly for a second. With one glance in his direction, she leapt off the edge not even screaming, Eric had many, many Initiates and the same thing happened every time they would inhale, step off and scream their bloody lungs out but not _her_...

''...who the hell are you...'' he muttered to himself looking down into the pit of darkness. In his mind this was nowhere someone like her simply belonged. He didn't know anything about her but something told him she was different. Something told him he wouldn't be able to stay away from her.

**please leave a comment or a fav if you liked this chapter and thank you for reading :)**


	2. Perception

**Disclaimer: I (obviously) do not own anything.**

**Just a friendly reminder. In this fanfic I** changed **some things. I don't want to currently spoil anything so I'll just let you guys read and find out.**

Months passed and every single day Eric couldn't help the way he watched Tris like a hawk. He kept his eyes on her, scrutinising her every move but staying far enough for her to not realise.

Eric watched Tris' first fight with a girl Molly. She was almost beaten to death making him, want more than anything just to go and teach that girl a lesson. After that day he expected Tris to pull out and go to the Factionless, he didn't know why but he hated the thought of her going somewhere he couldn't be near her.

For a while Eric was thoroughly convinced he was going insane. And she was both the problem and the cure.

He woke up early the following morning, trying to get a certain blonde bombshell out of his thoughts was absolutely useless and sleep wasn't coming easy. He constantly found himself wondering if she was okay and what she would do now, a part of him wanted her to stay but how could she? She'd just be in _more_ pain.

As he neared the training room Eric could hear the pounding of a punching bag and before him stood none other than Tris.

He immediately hid behind one of the pillars as soon as he heard another person ''Why did you do it?'' he heard that Christina girl say. Over time he had come to the notion that Christina and Tris were very good friends.

''Do what?''

''You let her win'' Christina replied with an accusing tone. His eyes widened and his temper spiked, why would Tris do that to herself? Knowing how badly hurt she could've gotten, knowing how badly hurt she got and knowing how extremely dangerous it is to rig a match.

''You know why'' Tris huffed ''Tina, she needs this..''

''No, you need this.'' she exclaimed. Eric couldn't agree more. For a moment he was glad her friend was talking some sense into her.

''No I don't. Listen i'm already in top 20 all I need to do is make sure she gets to the top 26'' Eric felt his gut twist that Molly would let Tris go through the fight knowing what she was doing.

''Fine. Just this one time. But promise me if you get into another fight, you fight and you fight for real'' Tina narrowed her eyes.

''I promise.'' Tris smiled warmly at her small friend. Eric stared at her in awe, her smile was undeniably perfect and he'd move heaven and earth to keep it just the way it was.

''Are you sure you're okay?'' Tina asked. Snapping him out of his stupor, finally realising the bruises on her face and the cut on her lip, the anger he had forgotten came rushing back with a vengeance.

''Yes, I'm fine.'' Tris replied unconvincingly.

''C'mon we're going back to the infirmary. Now.''

It wouldn't be too long before Eric approached molly and kicked her off into the factionless. If Molly had beaten anyone else to the pulp he wouldn't have cared, if anything he would have shook Mollies hand and congratulated her. But it wasn't just anyone, she hurt _his_ Tris and that was completely unacceptable.

She was lucky all he did was kick her off.

The second time Tris fought was four weeks later when Four called her to fight with Peter. Eric shot his old friend a hard glare. He was about to step in since Peter had at least 5 times the fighting experience, he knew what it was like to see his girl hurt and wasn't going to see it _again_. Before he could do anything Tris threw the first punch and it landed square on Peter's jaw knocking him into unconsciousness, smirking proudly at his little fighter and soon enough scolding himself for thinking that she was _his_ little fighter Eric walked away while she celebrated behind him.

He remembered the girl he saw the first day who was timid and often shy turn and there before him stood a strong women, as rare as it was in this faction, since most of the women that made it through Initiation usually became cold with walls higher than the sky. So yes he was surprised when Tris was in the top 10 and hadn't changed very much.

The Initiates were standing in front of their targets throwing knives at the board and failing at that too, this is why Dauntless doesn't have any Archers or Snipers, it was rare to have someone in this faction that had an aim and did not come from Erudite, and even then they'd need to have the patients of Abnegation.

''Wow. Good job Tris'' he heard Tina exclaim, turning around he saw Tris throw the knives at the centre of the target.

Walking over to stand right behind her he just stared, he hadn't actually seen anyone hit that many bullseyes ''Amazing'' he uttered absentmindedly.

''Did you say something?'' Tris asked turning around to look him in the eye. At that moment his whole world stopped and the words he wanted to say found themselves lodged in his throat ''Okay..'' Tris trailed off awkwardly shifting on her feet uncomfortably.

Eric kicked himself at how much of an idiot he must've looked like ''I said where did you learn to do that?''

''My mother.'' the answer alone threw him back ''She used to teach me. But instead we used little twigs and the target was a cup about a metre away'' she said once again throwing a bullseye.

''hm.'' Eric replied rolling his eyes at how lame he sounded but stopped as soon as he saw Tris staring at him with hurt eyes. At first he didn't know why but then he remembered '_Does she think that I rolled my eyes at her_' leaving quickly was the only option that opted to mind, and damn did he take as fast as he could.

From that day Eric tried to avoid Tris at all cost which only lasted _two_ painstaking days, two days in which he didn't sleep. She was every thought he even dared to think whenever he tried to look at another girl it was her face, or her hair, or her legs but never her smile that's something Tris had over Eric. Her smile was hers it was _pure_, beautiful and just enough to make his heart _beat_.

On the following day he was exhausted. It was late so he decided to walk back to his apartment the long way so he could at least try to keep himself busy. Eric began to walk at a somber pace, lost in thought when he suddenly he heard a scream from down the hall.

If it had been any other day he would have walked right past but something about the scream was all too familiar. In a matter of seconds his legs broke out in a sprint. No matter his exhaustion or fatigue he ran and he ran _fast_. As he approached the hysterical girl his worst nightmares were confirmed. Tris. She was kicking her legs and flailing her arms, nearly being thrown of the cliff by four masked men.

''HEY!'' Eric bellowed a few feet away. Catching all four of them off guard he punched one of them and slammed another against the wall whilst Tris flipped one of the guys on his back whilst the last one managed to escape.

''Al...'' Tris whispered as she ripped one of her assailants mask off. Eric turn around leaving the guy he had pinned an opening to run.

The guy she had named only stared at her for a moment before sprinting away himself. Eric started to go after him and beat him to a pulp but stopped in his tracks as he looked back at Tris who held tears in her eyes.

''I'll find him and make him pay.'' Eric muttered to himself with all sense of tiredness forgotten. That bastard hurt her and by the looks of it she _trusted_ him '_That ungrateful piece of-_'

''No.'' Tris said holding onto his arm, electric bolts ran through his veins and in the single moment her eyes met his he wanted _her_ to trust _him_. He wanted to tell her he would never betray her like that bastard named Al. He wanted to hold her in his arms but snapped out of it when he saw the cut on her lip.

''Why? They were going to kill you. They were going to throw you off because you were getting better'' Eric hissed through his teeth. She needed to understand how dangerous it was for her, he needed her to understand how much her life mattered.

''Exactly.'' she replied ''This is my fight. Let me handle it'' she said softly

He found it impossible for him to say _no_.

''Fine. But if this happens again-''

''I will kill them _myself_.'' Tris breathed shakily. After a moment or two she collected her emotions ''Thank you. For helping me.'' she took her hand off him, turning around walking down the hall.

The feel of her hand on his arm still radiated warmth throughout his body making him realise that he could never avoid this girl. Ever. Not if he could help it.

**Hope you liked this chapter~ **


	3. The first step

**thanks for reading so far! Disclaimer: i do not own anything**

The following days where a step up in their relationship or in Eric's mind it was. From creepy stalker he turned into normal stalker. They would exchange glances or a sturdy nod every now and then which made his heart beat all that faster, he would never show it though, never let anyone know that an Initiate could do this to him and become the laughing stock of Dauntless.

Eric came to the rooftop of Dauntless to think. He placed his hands on the railing breathing in the air and thinking about what Tris was doing right now, lately she had been everything on his mind and everything-

''Good morning.'' he heard the voice that haunted his dreams causing him to shout in surprise.

''It's just me.'' Tris exclaimed trying to control her laughter. Eric was a little thankful he looked like a clumsy fool because then he wouldn't get to hear her laugh if he didn't just look like a scared fish out of water.

''You think this is funny?'' It was meant to sound teasing but came out threatening. Eric smiled trying to tell her it was just a joke.

''Maybe..'' Tris teased back.

''What are you doing here?'' Eric asked ''-Not that I mind or anything...'' he said quickly 'smooth Eric, real smooth.'

''I always come to the rooftop to think...and sometimes sleep.'' Tris said walking next to him and putting her own two hands on the railing.

''Sleep?'' Eric asked wondering how she could sleep up here. It would be cold and the very thought of Tris going through a whole night in Dauntless outside in the cold just wasn't sitting well with him.

''Yeah, after the attack I just couldn't go back to headquarters, so I came up here to sleep'' she answered nonchalantly looking at the sunrise appearing on the horizon.

'Of course she would come up here, why would she go back' Eric thought to himself ''You should have told me...''

''What would you have done?'' Tris whispered mostly to herself as she turned around to face him.

'I would have let you stay with me and held you till you fell asleep in my arms' but Eric thought it would be a good idea to not tell her that ''I would've found a place for you to stay.''

Tris smiled one of the smiles she does for her closest friends making him feel like he was the luckiest man on earth to see it ''Thanks. I'll keep that in mind next time.''

''So what brings you up here?'' Eric was trying to keep the conversation with her alive, treasuring every moment he had with her.

''Just thinking.'' she said walking away from the railing, over to a nearby bench sitting herself down.

''Penny for your thoughts?'' Eric asked, a bit of Erudite shining through.

''My brother always says that..'' she said as she stared at the sunrise, admiring it's beauty.

''You miss your brother...'' Eric observed, not standing the way she was looking.

''What are you? Some sort of psychic?'' she asked smiling slightly.

''Close'' he replied making her look up at him ''I'm an ex-Erudite''

''Erudite?'' she asked staring into his eyes, he suddenly felt nervous under her undying gaze. ''Well that's something you and my brother have in common too.''

''He's in erudite?'' Eric asked taken back.

''What? an Abnegation can't be super smart?'' she asked nudging him slightly. Eric chuckle and surprised himself since he never does.

''No, it just that it's different..two Abnegation's equal a Dauntless and Erudite'' Eric said looking at her.

''Did you seriously make my family an equation?'' Tris asked chuckling, causing him to smile, clearly embarrassed.

''Yeah, I think I just did'' he said facepalming.

''Watch out, your Erudite is showing...'' Tris teased ''Thank you for making me feel better'' she whispered somberly.

before he could say anything she went down the ladder leaving him there already missing her presence...a ghost of a smile still on his face

**please leave a comment, i love feedback~ and you can even leave a fav if you want ^.^ **


	4. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. **

It was the day everything would change and also the last day Tris would be an Initiate. Eric was called to Four's office since Four was in charge of communication between Dauntless and other factions.

''What do you want?'' Eric asked and 15 minutes later he would regret he ever asked. Walking out of his office took years in his mind as Four's words rung through his head ''Since she is an Initiate under your guidance it's up to you to tell her but you need to tell her today or I will because she's an important friend to me.''

**Time lapse~**

''You wanted to see me?'' tris asked cheerfully and a part of Eric broke at seeing her so happy, knowing that smile wouldn't last long after what he had to tell her.

''Yes'' he answered looking at her in front of him in the empty training room.

''Well, what is it?'' Tris asked lightly smiling but her smile dropped when he just stared at her with an unknown emotion in his eyes ''...Eric?''

''I just wanted to say you shouldn't be too worried about what job they'll pick for you.'' he lied right through his teeth.

''Thanks, I won't be. I'm sure that any job in Dauntless is a job worth having.'' Tris said brightly before narrowing her eyes at him sceptically ''Is that all?''

''For now'' Eric replied. He couldn't take her happiness away at least not right now.

He couldn't watch the job ceremony because he didn't want to see her happy face knowing he'll convince himself not to tell her so instead he sent someone to inform her after she got her job to come to the rooftop to have a word with him.

''Hey.'' he heard her soft voice with the same cheerful glow.

''Tris.'' he said his back to her not able to see her break ''Theres something you need to know. Something happened in Erudite.''

''What? They ran outta paper?'' Tris said humorously but stopped when she saw he was serious. Forcing him to turn around she saw the look in his eyes and tears were already coming out of her own.

''Tris...'' Eric whispered.

''Please, don't tell me.'' tris replied swallowing hard.

''I'm so sorry'' he replied trying to avoid the need to wipe the tears from her face.

''No.'' tris voiced her tears flowing from her eyes.

''Caleb was shot by a Factionless'' Eric pulled her into an embrace welcoming her sobs while stroking her hair reassuringly ''He's in a coma but theres still hope that one day he'll wake up'' he said with warmth, even surprising himself.

''You think?'' Tris asked trying to hold back more tears.

Eric pulled away slightly to look at her ''I know.'' wiping a tear from her face, basking in the feel of her ''Remember i'm psychic'' making a her smile.

''Thanks.'' she said noticing his confused face ''For making me feel better.''

''...no problem'' holding her against him and couldn't help but notice how her body moulded against his ''What job did you get?'' he quickly said trying not to think too much.

''Guess. I'll give you a hint, it's pretty important'' she said trying to smile and brighten the mood causing him to smile down at her.

''Hmm...Tattooist?'' he asked

''Nope.'' she said popping the 'p'

''A..Guard?'' he guessed looking at her impressed.

''Wrong.'' she answered.

''What about..a trainer'' he said looking at her 'I mean it would make sense she is great at throwing knives and fighting'

''No way.'' she said smiling at him amused.

eric looked down at her knowing there was only one other important job ''A Leader in training? Look-''

''Eric!'' she exclaimed hitting him on chest but he still held his grip on her strongly loving the way his name sounded off her lips ''Guess again.''

''Are you sure this is an important job?'' he asked earning another hit on his chest ''I give in, what did you get?''

''Elite.'' she answered smiling a little at Eric's shocked face. (if you don't know what it is, don't worry. It's one of my own inventions. You'll find out more about the whole 'elite' thing in the next chapter)

''Come again?'' he asked looking at her carefully 'did i hear right?'

''I am an Elite.'' she said again with a little more conviction in her voice.

''you're an Elite?'' he asked she nodded ''you're an Elite!'' he said picking her up spinning her around before putting her back down, letting her out of their embrace ''This is amazing.''

''I know. Why didn't you guess it?'' Tris asked narrowing her eyes at him.

''To be honest I kinda ruled Elite out of the job description in Dauntless for anyone. There are only a handful of Elites in this faction and the handful aren't picked every year. More like every century'' he answered looking at her in amazement.

''Well, thank you'' Tris said, and those two words had so many meanings behind them...but for now the two words alone were enough. ''C'mon you're gonna miss the initiation feast, everyones gonna be there'' she said stretching her arm out for him to take and he took it,

hell would freeze over before he would ever let the girl in front of him go.

**please leave a comment if you liked this chapter, or you can even leave a fav. ^.^ **


	5. What is this feeling?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. thanks for anyone who's taken the time to read this!**

''Hello there fellow worker man'' Tris said behind Eric, making him turn around and smile at her presence.

''And hello to you to fellow worker woman'' he replied laughing with Tris.

''This is so weird.'' Tris said . Eric was happy at their familiarity ''I mean i'm so used to seeing you only in the training room''

''And occasionally in the halls, dorm rooms, cafeteria and rooftop'' he said, eyes glued on Tris while walking next to her in the corridor.

''Whatever.'' she replied rolling her eyes at him causing him to chuckle ''So, I got my first Assignment today!'' she exclaimed excitedly.

''Already?'' Eric replied and couldn't help the dread in his voice ''I mean...so soon?''

''Well what did you expect? When did you have your first day on the job?'' she asked raising an eyebrow.

''The day after but-'' Eric was interrupted

''I'm actually excited and you look like I just killed your cat.'' Tris stopped walking.

Eric stopped too and turned around to look at her ''It's just that being a Trainer or even a Guard and being an Elite are very different. If you're a Guard you have a whole team to watch your back. If you're an Elite...I don't know if you even have one person to watch your back''

''Eric Mikaelson are you worried for me?'' Tris inquired with an amused smiling.

''Tris. I'm serious.'' Eric slightly growled when he really wanted to say yes 'damn what is this girl doing to me?'

''Well if you were I would tell you not to worry.'' she said putting a hand on his arm. That's when he knew he was a goner ''I am a newby so they'll probably send someone with me and my Assignment is to find a package and transport it back to Elite Headquarters, that's all. Not a suicide mission just a transportation of a very important package''

''...Alright.'' Eric sighed ''I have to go in and train some Initiates. Be careful''

''I'll try my best'' Tris replied before turning around and running down the hall. Eric didn't know how comforting those words were 'not very'

The whole day Eric spent his time yelling at Initiates. It's like this year the Initiates just got about 100 times weaker. That or it was the fact he was indeed worried about Tris, trying to figure out if she was alright or if she was shot. But he tried not to dwell on those thoughts much because it hurt him to think of her in pain somewhere and not being able to help ''-IS THIS A DAY CARE OR A TRAINING ROOM!'' he bellowed, once again earning a worried glance from Tina, now his assistant trainer.

At the end of the training session and the Initiates had finally left. It was just Tina and Eric ''What time is it?'' he asked as the last of the initiates exited the room.

''Nine thirty.'' Tina answered pulling out some knives from the target.

''How long do you think it would take to finish an Assignment?'' he asked pulling a knife out of himself rather roughly because one of the initiates missed the target and got him in the arm instead.

''Are you worried about a certain Elite. You know the girl with the name that rhymes with piss.'' Tina asked raising an eyebrow.

Eric glared long and hard at tina before sighing deeply ''It's just that it's her first Mission.''

''Or it's just that you like her'' earning another glare from him ''-Or not, or not''

''Pass me the needle and thread right beside you on the bench'' he said exhaling roughly.

''Fine.'' she said handing it to him and winced when he started to literally sew his own wound shut.

''How are you not feeling this?'' she asked 'are you made out of titanium or something'

''I think of her and how she is every thought in my mind.'' he answered ''I could go through hell and she would be everything I think about.''

''Well. You don't like her at all'' Christina said sarcastically when thankfully enough her phone rang ''Hey hun, really? .''

''What was that about'' Eric asked wrapping his arm with some bandages.

''Tris just came back'' she said, startled when he shot up from where he sat.

''Just now?'' he asked she nodded ''How do you know.''

''She just visited the infirmary, Al just called me'' Tina said quickly.

''What is she doing in the infirmary!'' he yelled, evoking fear.

''I-I dunno, she came for bandages...'' Tina answered, cursing herself for her weakness.

''Where is she?'' he asked

''I don't know. all I know is that she passed by the infirmary for bandages...'' Tina answered

''You have no idea where she is?'' he asked pacing back and forth, scaring Tina.

''Well you could check her apartment. It's in block A number 14'' she answered.

''Alright. Clean this training room! i want everything spotless when i come in tomorrow!.'' he yelled while jogging towards the exit, running down the hall.

time lapse~

Tris was tired and drained when she finally came back from her mission she had a cut on her left arm and seem to have bruised her lip so she thought it would be a good idea to pop by the infirmary, entering the front door she saw a familiar face just across the beds packing some things away.

''Hey Al.'' she called out.

''Oh, hey Tris'' he turned around smiling but stopped as he took in her appearance ''Wow...what happened to you?''

''My first day is what happened'' she said sitting on a nearby seat in front of him ''How was your first day? or is your first day''

''Better than yours that much is for sure.'' he said handing her an ice bag, chuckling with her.

''Thanks.'' she said taking the ice bag from him ''I'm proud of you Al''

''You're proud of me?'' he said laughing ''I think I should be the one saying it to you''

''Well. I told you, you would make it here.'' Tris said smiling at him.

''And I can't thank you enough from talking me into not jumping off that cliff''' he replied handing her some bandages for her lip ''Who knew that i'd be the one to knock Peter off the ranks''

''Sometimes I feel sorry for him.'' she sighed looking down, re-adjusting the ice bag on her mouth.

''I don't'' Al replied looking at her, holding her gaze for a minute ''goodnight Tris, I'm gonna turn in''

''Yeah, me too'' she said ''Goodnight Al''

Tris got up from her seat and waved at Al as he got his phone out smiling back at her. She turned around and casually started to walk towards her apartment, extra bandages in one hand and holding an ice bag to her lip in the other.

She finally reached her apartment door, getting her keys out she opened the door. Tris paused in her actions as she heard the pounding of feet on the metal floor of the corridor, she put down her ice bag on a table right next to her door and turned around.

Without registering what was happening someone literally swept her off her feet and held her tightly in an embrace 'who the hell-' ''-Ugh. I hate you so much for making me worry.''

''Eric?'' she said shutting her door with the back of her foot ''What are you doing?!''

''Right.'' he replied embarrassed, letting her go and taking stepping back. After a moment he looked back up meeting her gaze ''You said this wouldn't be a suicide mission.''

''That was before I found out my package was a child'' she replied, surprising him while following Tris into her room ''It wasn't all bad.'' she said lying down on her bed.

''Why do you have cuts then?'' he asked looking down at her, trying not to get caught in the moment and to remember why he came in the first place.

''I'm tired'' she whined, closing her eyes.

''I'm not leaving until you tell me'' he replied defiently.

Tris sat up and crawled over across the bed and grabbed him by the hand before Eric could register what was happening he was being dragged in her bed where he was forced to lie down next to her.

''What are you doing?'' he asked a bit timid.

''I'm tired and I want to tell you my crazy-ass day, so your gonna stay so I can wake up and tell you tomorrow morning.'' she said pulling the blanket up and laying on his chest, falling immediately asleep.

Eric laid there staring at the ceiling, not moving a muscle just in case this was a dream 'this better not be her officially putting me in the friend-zone'. Eric looked down at Tris and couldn't help the warmth that spread through his chest 'what the hell is that?, must be some form of heartburn...I'll get it checked out later..' one last time Eric took in her sleeping form and closed his eyes ''Goodnight Tris.'' he whispered greedily burying his face in her hair breathing her in, letting her short but sure breaths lull him to sleep

**please leave a comment or a fav. ^.^ thanks for reading~**


	6. Long time, no see

**this chapter is currently un-edited and i think it will never be edited, so i'm terribly sorry for the grammar mistakes and overall cr*p in this chapter BUT THANKS to anyone who has given up the time to read this chapter!**

_**disclaimer : i do not own anything.**_

The next morning Eric woke up startled when there was nothing in his arms. He snapped his eyes open, looking around the room to find that there was no-one next to him in bed.

Sighing heavily he got out of bed and tried to convince himself that she probably thought nothing of last night, which struck a nerve in his cold heart ''It's not like we actually slept with each other..'' he muttered to himself

As Eric got out of bed he looked around the room once again, greedily taking in what Tris' room looked like because chances were he would never get this chance again. He noticed there was a bathroom door just across the bed before turning around and Picking up a photo on top of her dressing mirror table, he admired how she managed to sneak a photo of her parents and brother.

Sighing to himself he picked up his jacket and put it on. He quickly slipped his shoes on and opened her bedroom door where he could hear the sizzling of a hot pan.

''Morning.'' Tris said, her back to him because she was cooking. Tris wore cargo shorts and a black singlet that outlined her curves

''Morning.'' eric replied while awkwardly walking over to where she was. Her apartment was spacious and the living room, kitchen and the front door along with the balcony door were all located outside her room.

''I decided not to wake you'' she said turning around to smile at him and at that moment Eric swore at that moment he could die happy ''I hope you like bacon''

Bacon was Eric's favourite food and probably the only thing he would miss from Erudite, since he couldn't find any of it in Dauntless ''I thought bacon was non-existent here in Dauntless? How did you get your hands on this?'' _'could this girl get any better'_

''Well, you'd be surprised at what they sell in the markets these days.'' Tris said letting out a small chuckle ''Take a seat I'll get you a plate''

Eric sat down on the table looking at Tris grab a plate and couldn't help but fantasise that they were married and she was his lovely wife cooking breakfast like usual_'snap out of it eric!'_ he scolded himself. Stripping his eyes away from her and focusing on the table ''When did you go to the market?'' he asked.

''This morning.'' Tris said nonchalantly, sitting down in front of him on the table along with both of their plates.

Eric could smell how delicious it looked and as soon as he bit into it, it tasted of pure Heaven ''Your a great cook'' he said genuinely ''You should've woke me. I could've came with you'' he said chewing on his bacon contently.

''You were tired.'' she said catching his gaze ''End of discussion'' she said narrowing her eyes at him while pointing a fork with bacon at the end of it at him.

Eric couldn't help the chuckle that left his mouth causing Tris to laugh along with him ''You still haven't told me how you got those injuries Tris. The only thing you told me was that the 'package' was a kid''

''Well, I was ambushed'' she said sighing making Eric drop his fork and look up at her ''Don't worry it was only about 5 guys''

He just blinked at her ''where was your back-up?'' he asked. Tris could hear the anger in his voice.

''I didn't have any'' she said and he just looked at her ''Well, I did but..he was a traitor''

''They teamed you up with a traitor?!'' he yelled, holding his knife that extra bit tighter ''Tris-''

''Eric.'' she said forcefully making him relax a little at hearing her say his name_ 'only she can do this to me...'_ ''He was an ex-Elite, long story short he wanted to kill the kid, I didn't let him and so I had to take care of him and 5 other guys. I was lucky that the only injury I got was a cut on my arm and a beat up lip.''

Eric stared at her in amazement ''Your not lucky Tris, your amazing'' he said with no regret because it got him the chance to see Tris Prior blush in front of him.

''Thanks. I guess'' she said looking down at her plate, eating another piece of bacon.

''Have you got any other assignments today'' Eric asked praying that she would say no.

''No.'' Tris answered and Eric breath a sigh of relief ''I've got a Visitation.''

''Can I ask what that is?'' Eric braced himself.

''It means that the given mission is so secretive that I need to visit another Elite and tell him or her their mission'' she said holding up an envelope that had the Elite insignia printed on it.

''Don't they have messengers for that?'' he asked not wanting her to be in danger again.

''Nope.'' she said getting up from her seat and putting her plate in the sink before turning around ''Strictly Elite. Strictly secretive.''

Eric sighed putting his own plate in the sink and then meeting her eyes ''Be careful.''

''I'll try my best.'' she said earning a glare from him ''Kidding, kidding. I'll be back before dark, so maybe I'll drop by the training centre later today?''

Eric couldn't help the smile that spread across his face ''I'd like that.''

''Well, I better get going.'' Tris said snapping him out of his daze ''You better get going too. I think I kept you behind long enough.''

''Right.'' he said suddenly_hating_his job ''I'll see you in the training room then.'' he said exiting her apartment

''Training room. Later today. Got it!'' she said cheerfully before waving a goodbye and shutting the door.

**TIME LAPSE~**

Eric made his way to the training room where he would see the initiates there, which made him angry that they were the reason he wasn't with Tris right now. Sub-consciously he was scowling and shooting deadly glares at no-one in particular and everyone he passed.

He entered the room with Tina at his side while slightly growling, which struck fear into everyone in that room. After he gave them the order to start training they all scurried off under the scrutinising gaze that is Eric. Half the group had already dropped out and would rather be In the Factionless then with him so he was five times as hard on the Initiates, since they were wasting his time 'time that could be spent with Tris.'

''Hey.'' tris said, surprising him.

Eric turned around and looked at her ''No injuries?''

''No injuries.'' she said smiling at him.

''No worries?'' he asked narrowing his eyes.

''None at all.'' she said rolling her eyes.

''Everything went well?'' he asked crossing his arms, eyeing her once again .

''Perfect.'' she answered in a exasperated tone.

''Alright, now that we know you made it through the halls safe, how was the Visitation?'' he asked smirking at her.

Tris laughed slapping him on the arm causing him to smile '' smart guy.''

''Actually it's ex-smart guy but sure'' he said once again making her laugh 'I could get used to this...'

''How long do you have here?'' she asked

''Till nine thirty'' he said sadly,_ 'she'd probably get bored and leave me here' _

''Can I help?'' she asked him causing him to give her a surprised look ''Well, I did say I'd drop by so I might as well help.''

''Okay..'' Eric answered a little too quickly ''I mean you are qualified and someone like you would do great to train one of these initiates so..pick anyone.''

''Thanks.'' she said happily before turning around ''I'll just walk around.'' Eric nodded, pretending to walk off when really he only walked to a group of initiates that were practicing on a punching bag, while watching her intently.

Tris walked through the training room inspecting everything and reminiscing, she saw many initiates train but couldn't help but think why on earth they chose dauntless because they looked quiet pathetic.

When suddenly she met grey eyes that she thought she left behind in abegnation. She looked around to see if anyone was looking and followed the person into a remote part of the gym behind the punching bags on the far side of the gym where it was dark and no-one around.

''I knew you were heartless but I would never think you'd be in dauntless...'' Tris called out

the girl with long brown hair spun around with tears in her eyes ''Tris..oh my God''


	7. new faces

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything. i just wanted to give a big thank you! to everyone who commented and liked my fanfic! **

The girl with long brown hair spun around with tears in her eyes ''Tris..oh my god''

Tris, without thinking ran to the girl, bringing her into a hug; unaware of Eric watching closely behind in the shadows.

''What are you doing here?'' Tris asked pulling away, slowly taking a step back.

''Don't ask me. I wanted to be in Amity'' Kat said hold her hands up in defence

Tris snorted ''You?" she pointed at Katherine "Amity?'' earning a glare from Kat ''I would expect Gen to be in Amity.''

''Which is why I tried to be in it.'' Kat replied sliding down the wall, putting her hands on her head ''And now i'll be Factionless''

''Katherine Everdeen!'' Tris screeched still standing in front of her ''You are not a giverupper!''

''I can't fight!'' Kat yelled which made Eric mad that this girl thinks she could yell at his- ''And I don't think I can kill either. I'm nothing like you Tris..''

''Katherine.'' Tris said exhaling, sitting down next to her friend ''When we were kids and that bully from Candor visited our faction and made fun of me, what did you do?''

''I hung him up by his shoelaces and threatened to cut his tongue out'' Kat said smirking ''I was 9 at the time''.

''And he was 17.'' Tris said looking at her. ''When I fell down that tree and sprained my ankle and that escaped tiger managed to break through the barrier what did you do?''

''I hit it with a big stick and started screaming my lungs at it.'' she said meeting Tris' eyes ''I was 10 at the time''

''And you scared the hell out of it'' Tris said chuckling ''and I think that's how everyone found out you weren't such a quiet girl.''

Kat laughed ''I can't do this Tris..''

''Yes you can, I'll help you'' Tris said

''And how are you gonna do that?'' Kat asked ''Aren't you some sort of tattooist?''

''No.'' Tris replied in a mock offended expression ''I'm an elite.''

Katherine snapped her head to Tris gaping ''I'm so proud of you!'' Kat said hugging her ''I told you, you would be great in dauntless.''

''And so will you'' Tris said getting up offering her hand for Kat to take ''You believed in me before, now it's my turn to believe in you.''

After a minute of silence Kat finally spoke up ''What do I do?''

''You need to practice your fighting, hand to hand combat is what you want. When Eric or Tobias says you're up against someone you need to prove yourself and not get the shit beat out of you'' Tris said entering her fighting stance ''Follow me and watch what I do''

''Alright..'' Katherine trailed off unsure, copying her stance and following her actions intensely.

Eric leaned back and watched how Tris began teaching the Katherine girl how to punch and kick properly, smiling fondly at the girl in front of him he got to see Tris in a different light, instead of a girl that smiled and joked cheerfully all the time, she instantly turned into an assassin that would be able to kill without breathing.

''Amazing isn't she'' he heard a whisper behind him making him jump

''Shhh'' he quickly hissed slightly startled, dragging Tina away before Tris and Kat could see them, walking back into the training room far away from the girls.

''What?'' Tina said making Eric glare at her ''Okay, i'm sorry you wanted to watch her and I interrupted you'' she rolled her eyes

''I wasn't'' he hissed through his gritted teeth ''I suggest we go back to work and forget what just happened'' he proposed

''Done.'' Tina said wanting to keep on his good side which was really thin.

''Do you know where Katherine is?'' he heard a blond guy ask another initiate and Eric knew he had to do something because if he found out where Katherine was then he'd find out about Tris and her private lessons in training her.

''Sorry I dunno'' the other initiate said, Eric realised it was Finnick O'dair from Candor.

''O'dair'' Eric called ''come here and bring him with you'' he sharply pointed to the boy besides him.

''O-okay'' Finn said timidly sharing a worried glance with his friend.

When they came over , Eric told Tina to go somewhere else. He turned to the two boys ''What's your name short-stuff?''

''Me?'' the blond idiot asked making O'dair try to hide his smile

''Yes you'' Eric rolled his eyes ''tell me your name.'' he asked, his voice sharp and unfriendly.

''P-peeta Mellark sir.'' he said half-glaring at his friend.

''I think i'm gonna call you short-stuff. So short-stuff, why are you asking around for this Katherine girl instead of training?'' Eric asked crossing his arms

''She-she's my..girlfriend sir and I haven't seen her and I thought that maybe she wasn't adjusting properly and she originally wanted another faction and she's never been away from her family and I thought that I might need to check on her and-'' Peeta babbled, and immediately stopped talking when Eric held up a hand.

''If you say 'and' again I swear-'' Eric was interrupted

''I'm sorry. It's just that i'm worried about her'' Peeta said, after a minute of silence under Eric's scrutinising gaze he finally replied.

''Your lucky I know the feeling short-stuff'' earning a shocked expression from Peeta and Finn ''I know where she is, come with me.''

Peeta and Finn looked at each other and walked towards the back of the gym where it was dark and even then they had to go behind another wall of punching bags where they saw Tris and Katherine practicing together. When suddenly Finn yelled out ''trickster!'' he ran up to Tris and tightly hugged her.

''Bee'' Peeta said joyfully hugging her. After a while of hugging both Finn and Peeta stepped back ''look how much you've grown!'' they both exclaimed.

''Me!" Tris exclaimed "Look at you two'' she said eyeing them ''you guys..how the hell did you find us?''

''He brought us here.'' Peeta gestured to eric ''I asked where Katherine was and he heard me so..'' Peeta trailed off.

''Well thank you Eric'' Tris said turning to Eric and smiling at keep his reputation up, Eric nodded meaningfully and turned around to walk back to the training centre.

After that day Tris constantly dropped by each day at the training centre after her visitations and said her hellos to Eric and talked for a bit, before long she would take Finn, Peter, Katherine and the new addition, Annie to the remote part of the gym to train.

In this time he would see the four of them make an obvious improvement in the way they fought, acted and even held a weapon but the highest rank in their little group was 24 who was Finn. He wondered why though since he could see that especially with tris' teaching they could easily be top four, until one day he decided to pass by the back of the gym to check on her

_''Remember you guys, no-one above 24 and no-one under 26 , this is because as soon as you go over, the people in the top 10 will target you and believe me, some people are willing to do anything to keep their rank. Nobody under 26 because, well anyone under the line will aim to get higher, if that happens your rank will not move..trust me if you want to stay you need to be smart''_ Tris said instinctively

When Eric heard that, everything made sense now, when she was talking about how that Molly girl in the very beginning needed to be in the top 26, she wanted to make sure that Molly could stay. Tris was being a good friend and since Tris was strong enough to be in the top 10 at the very last week he now understood her strategies.

Tris would continue to pop by and manage to make him smile each time by simply making a joke or teasing him, these were the days the initiates, including Tina would be surprised and thankful for Tris.

Every time someone would walk through the training room door, they would hold their breath and initiates would breath a sigh of relief as soon as Tris would walk in but the days she would have an assignment, everyone knew because it was like eric would kill anyone that would look him in the eye.

''DO YOU WANT TO GET STABBED!'' Katherine could hear Eric yell from the other side of the gym.

''Thank god we have our little space over here'' Kat said throwing a dart knife straight at the target

''You're telling me.'' Peeta replied lifting weights ''I think I heard him threaten to personally tattoo, how to fight on someone's eye-balls''

''I think I heard him ask if anyone wanted to drown in self-pity'' Finnick chuckled lightly, while pounding the punching bag

''He's just worried about Tris. It happens all the time when she has an assignment'' Annie said running on a treadmill practicing her speed.

''How do you know?'' Katherine asked curiously, while walking over to her target smiling proudly that she hit the chest and only the chest

''Have you been living under a rock this whole time?'' Annie said chuckling, slightly amused .Peeta and Finn moved, getting off grabbing a water bottle and taking a seat on a nearby bench ''swap?''

''Yep'' all three of them said in unison.

Peeta moved onto the treadmill, Kat moved onto the weights, Finn moved onto the knife throwing while Annie moved onto the punching bags. This is how it went when Tris wasn't there to train. They would move in a continuous circle and practice each thing. When Tris came she would teach them something new, like how the next time she was going to come and teach them how to use their legs as a weapon.

As the last of the initiates left the gym Eric turned to Tina ''what time is it?'' he asked.

''The same time I told you 5 seconds ago'' she answered tired ''nine-thirty.''

''How-'' eric was interrupted

''Gee eric, I don't know how long an assignment takes.'' Tina said sighing

''Don't smart mouth me.'' he hissed ''what if she-''

''She's fine" Tina waved frantically at him "Like every other time she goes on assignments. It's her job.'' Tina sighed picking up her bag.

''Are you sure she isn't in the infirmary talking to that gal?'' Eric asked

''First. His name is Al. Second. He would call me if she dropped by just like before and lastly he closed up the infirmary an hour and ten minutes ago just like the rules say he has to'' Tina said walking towards the door before turning around ''why don't you wait by her door or something.''

After about 15 minutes, Eric finally decided to just leave, since she was probably sleeping in her room. He walked towards the door, before walking down the corridor towards Tris's room.

''Eric!'' he heard Tris yell from behind him

''Tris!'' Eric exclaimed back, taking in her appearance ''what the hell happened?''


	8. Can't stay away (fixed)

**disclaimer: i do not own anything.**

''Tris!'' Eric exclaimed taking in her appearance ''What happened?''

''Assignment?'' she said wincing slightly when she gently tried to set the bag in her hands down.

Eric rushed to her and took the bag from her hands ''What really happened?'' he was clearly angered at the fact someone hurt Tris but decided to shove his anger away and make sure Tris was okay.

''Can we just get to my apartment first. Please'' she asked using her puppy dog eyes to her advantage, while taking the bag from him and rushing to her apartment before letting Eric in and locking the door behind her.

''Will you tell me why you're hurt?'' he asked looking at her and as sick as it was, it kinda turned him on. His thoughts drifted to images that were too explicit for any person to ever know about.

''My assignment was to deliver another 'package' as in weapons.'' she said snapping him out of his lustful thoughts.

''Did you get ambushed again?'' he asked, his temper rising.

''Sure did. I got there and that's when they attacked, after I fought all of them I went back to Elite headquarters to see what I had to do with the package and they said that they'd handle it. In the meantime I had to collect some weapons for them in Erudite.'' Tris said tiredly, sleep evident in her voice.

''Are you hurt?'' Eric questioned and kicked himself for his stupidity.

''Just a little'' she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

''What's in the bag?'' he asked trying to change the subject.

''When I went to the original place I needed to be, it was some sort of archive. They had files, files I wasn't willing to let them have so I grabbed all of them and stuffed them into a bag.'' she said gesturing to the black bag.

''What are you going to do with them?'' Eric's eyes eying the bag.

''I'm not sure I don't think I can just throw them away, so I think I can just hide it for now. Under my bed or something.'' she muttered looking down at the floor.

''Listen. why don't I burn it for you, I have a fire place and no-one will know. It will be nothing but ashes, you won't have to worry about it.'' he said taking the bag from her ''Just shower and have a good nights sleep, you don't have to worry about this. Okay?''

''Okay.'' she said weakly ''thank you, Eric'' she said looking up.

''Don't mention it.'' he said smiling warmly, taking the bag with him out the door. _'What the hell am I doing?'_ Eric kept asking himself as he walked down the empty corridor.

Eric was standing in front of his fireplace, he lit a match causing the fireplace to roar back to life with fire. He didn't know what it was that made him do it but he opened the bag, picked up some files and began read what was inside. Shocked at what he saw, Eric kept looking wanting to know more.

First was a picture of the best Elite in history, he remembered hearing stories of the man that could defeat a whole army with nothing but his bare hands, he looked over the paper.

Eric was surprised at seeing the paper in front of him, the assumption that Brendan Cullen was still alive along with his family and was living inside Dauntless was unbelievable. He threw the paper in the fire ,watching it burn _'why in the world would a man like him hide?'_. Eric picked up another paper and read it. _  
_

Eric couldn't believe his eyes - the legendary Elite, Brendan Cullen had changed his name and so did his family and not only that, his daughter changed her name too. He threw the piece of paper in the fire. Looking through the others, Eric soon learned that the Cullen name of the legendary Elite was forgotten, paper after paper he threw it in the fire wondering why _his_ Tris would take it in the first place. When suddenly one document in particular his attention.

Eric didn't know what he was looking at, his beautiful Tris was an Insurgent and a Divergent too. Insurgents were treated like kings and queens because they are considered like the children of the god's, just like Brendan Cullen who was gifted with the strength emotional and physically wise.

Divergences were also recognised as higher beings, they were more amazing, more smart-thinking and stronger-willed and he couldn't believe Tris was the both of them combined. _'Why in the world would she keep this a secret?_' He threw the paper in the fire watching it burn into nothing but ashes.

Eric picked up another paper that had Everdeen on it. So many questions were going through his mind but nonetheless he put the last paper in the fire watching all of it burn into nothing but ashes. Tomorrow he would ask Tris what was going on and he wouldn't_ take I-don't-know_ for an answer.


	9. the change in him and her

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything. thanks for reading! and it is completely unedited. ****Also check out this blog called TeenFrizz - **** .com**

Eric woke up the next morning and thoroughly convinced himself that he was a man on a mission. He stared back into the reflection of the mirror_ 'you are going to go to her apartment and ask questions, you're not going to care about the way she looks or the way she talks or even the way she stands there.'_ he told himself before walking over to his door opening it forcefully, surprised at who he saw on the other side.

''Oh, hi. Sorry are you going somewhere?'' she asked hesitantly, her eyes holding a glint of sadness.

''No, I was just going to come over to you.'' he said. He motioned her inside ''come in...''

Tris walked in the apartment taking a seat on his couch. ''I know you have questions, because it dawned on me this morning that you could've read those papers...''

''Well you dawned right.'' Eric replied earning a look from Tris _'did I just say dawned right?'_ he mentally slapped himself for that one ''Because I do have questions.'' he said sitting across from her.

''Ask away.'' Tris said looking him in the eye ''I trust you.'' she smiled, a pure genuine smile.

Eric smiled at the fact Tris was finally letting him in ''thank you. I did read some of the papers and I need to know. Are you a mixture of Insurgent and Divergent?'' he leaned in closer, his curiosity evident in his voice.

After a minute of silence,Tris sighed heavily ''Yes.''

''Why would you keep it a secret?'' he asked confused.

''The same reason why Brendan Cullen kept it a secret'' she stared at her hands ''I assume you read his file?''

''Yes.'' Eric replied bashfully ''Brendan Cullen." he stopped before carrying on "Married to Aliya Cullen and had a daughter by the name of Natalie Cullen, your mother''

''And he changed his last name. Lived a new life right under Dauntless noses, never to reclaim the Elite title again.'' Tris recited ''It's because he didn't want his daughter to become a weapon.''

''What do you mean?'' Eric asked

''He had a child, a daughter, unlike many others who were Elite's he didn't want them to turn his little girl into a weapon. Brendan was born in Amity, he knew what freedom felt like and he knew what it felt like to be a weapon therefore he wouldn't let his daughter go through that'' Tris said running a hand through her hair ''The thing others don't know is that Divergent's, Insurgent's and Alleigent's don't only get supposedly treated like kings and queens but they also get treated like aliens. Like their a freak of nature and are consequently used''

''So he faked his death...'' Eric pieced together

''Exactly.'' Tris said ''You wanna know something Eric?''

''Tell me.'' he replied looking at her.

She lifted her head to meet his gaze ''I didn't want to be in Dauntless...'' she trailed off.

''Dauntless chose you.'' Eric said, his voice coming out more harsh than intended.

''Yeah.'' Tris let out a tired laugh ''I'm Insurgent and Divergent in one. I could literally be in any faction but somehow I found my way back to Dauntless. And even then I somehow found my way into an Elite''

''What faction did you want?'' Eric asked trying to make the conversation light.

''Abnegation.'' Tris said looking up ''But I guess I had it coming, I mean it's in my blood...my mother was in Dauntless too.''

''Then why were you excited when I asked what job you got on that night on the rooftop?'' Eric asked

''Because I got the job and no-one knew who I really was.'' Tris said smiling at him ''I was just a girl that trained her ass off to get a high-ranking job.''

''You are. Tris, you did and do train your ass off'' Eric said making her chuckle ''Just because you're supposedly a mixture of God's and are probably the most powerful person in Dauntless, doesn't mean you're not my stiff'' it was meant to be meaningful since the first time he talked to her he called her_ 'stiff'_

''Gee thanks Eric. I'm so happy I'm your stiff'' Tris said smiling, laughing hard.

Eric's eyes just widened at what he just said and realised how it sounded ''That's not- I meant- I didn't mean it that way- I- will you stop laughing!'' Eric said stumbling on his words.

''Are you blushing?'' Tris asked looking at his face ''Awww.''

''Sh-shut up'' Eric stuttered _'great could I get any more pathetic'_ he thought to himself

''Okay, okay'' Tris said wiping a tear from her laughter ''How do you do it?''

''What?'' Eric asked recovering from his embarrassment ''How to look like a fool?''

''No, silly!'' Tris said slapping his arm ''Make me feel better. Every time I feel like I could cry forever or hide in a pit somewhere. I come to you and you make me laugh and smile and...forget how much of a mess I am''

''Well, my life is nothing but a mess but every time I look at you, it's like I can feel for once in my life...so maybe we complement each other...'' Eric said eyes glued to the wall behind her.

''Maybe...'' Tris said smiling at him before standing up and offering him her hand ''C'mon we need to get to the training room so you can train some future Elites.''

He took her hand while walking out of the door and shutting it behind them ''Have you seen the Initiates? I think the highest job they'll get is Guard.''

''Not even a Trainer?'' she asked nudging him.

''Not even.'' he said earning a chuckle ''I think the only Initiates that are even possible to get Elite are your four understudies you got going on over there.'' Eric would joke about how Tris acting like a trainer since she often came and helped out with training Katherine, Peeta, Annie and Finn.

''There not my understudies!'' she asked pausing for a moment ''but I wouldn't be surprised if they did become Elites''

''Wow, you didn't even try to deny it.'' he said chuckling slightly.

''Well I do help them train.'' Tris said with a smile.

''How do you know Katherine?'' Eric asked walking in pace with her, still holding her hand.

''She's my cousin. She found out her daughter was an Allegiant then she had to change her last name, so they could hide like my family. Her daughter's name is Genevieve.'' Tris said

''How did they hide Genevieve?'' he asked.

''They said she was Katherine's little sister'' Tris replied

''So how do you know O'dair? He's from Candor'' Eric asked

''My father was a senator. So every now and then people from Candor and other factions would come to have meetings. there you would enter Finn. He used to sneak out and come play with me, Peeta and Kat when we were kids.'' she said letting go of his hands to open the door.

The whole room including Tina breathed a sigh of relief and turned around to continue their training when they saw Tris enter alongside Eric. Eric walked away from Tris to go over a training schedule with Tina while Tris made her way over to her four friends at the back of the room.

''Keep your posture up straight and bend your elbow a bit more.'' Tris said standing behind Annie as she practiced throwing knives. Annie inhaled and threw a knife perfectly hitting the bullseye ''There you go!'' Tris remarked as Annie beamed at her.

Tris walked across the space over to Finn where he was practicing his strength by lifting but struggling ''Bend your knees. Breath through your gut and put the pressure in your knees, not your back.'' Tris instructed, Finn did exactly what she said and successfully lifted the weight before dropping it down.

''Thanks. I couldn't lift that for days.'' Finn remarked, panting slightly.

''No problem. That's why I'm your trainer.'' Tris replied smiling ''Now, back to work, I'm gonna come back in 20 minutes and you're gonna lift that thing like it weighs a feather.''

Finn only nodded his head chuckling before muttering something along the lines of ''Heavy ass feather...''

Tris only shook her head smiling while she turned around to see katherine running on the treadmill ''Good job Kat'' she remarked earning a smile ''Do you think you can push it a little further?''

''Well aren't you just the trainer.'' Eric said smirking.

''What are you doing here?'' Tris asked turning around to face him.

''Well last time I checked this was my gym'' Eric replied holding back a smile, by this time the four Initiates were secretly watching.

Tris sighed ''Alright. You got me there'' she chuckled earning a snicker from Eric ''What are you doing here?''

''Just checking on my Initiates.'' Eric said making Kat snort causing him to glare at her

Tris chuckled ''Well, here they are and as you can see they are all in one piece'' tris gestured to everyone as they glanced amused at them ''Eric-'' Tris couldn't finish as her phone went off before smiling apologetically at eric and answering her phone ''Hello. yes. ok...ok..thank you..no..goodbye''

''What is it?'' Eric asked baffled at the fact he didn't know she had a phone.

''I just got my first legit Mission.'' Tris said smiling, clearly the opposite to what Eric was feeling.

''What do you mean?'' he asked

''Assignments are kinda like guarding to the next level. Visitations are messengers and Missions are the real thing where we actually need to fight'' Tris answered making everyone stop what they were doing and walk over.

''So this will be your first Mission.'' Eric said telling himself more than her ''Just..remember to come back before dark. The sooner you come back the less time you spend out there''

''Remember to bring weapons. LOTS of weapons!'' Annie said wide-eyed

''Remember to keep your eyes open, don't trust anybody'' Kat said hands on her shoulders

''Remember to follow orders alright, too many people die trusting their gut'' Finn said quickly

''Remember to use your surroundings okay?'' Peeta added

''Okay, okay I understand'' Tris said chuckling, glancing at Eric ''Bring weapons. Keep eyes open. Follow orders and use surroundings''

''Good.'' they all said in unison

Tris quickly hugged them all quickly before turning around and running out the section. Eric turned towards all of them sighing heavily, all four Initiates glanced at each other and breathed a sigh of relief when eric turned around and exited the small section too.

''What was that? He didn't even glare at us'' Finn asked

''Wouldn't have a clue. But let's not push our luck'' Annie answered. The rest of the day the initiates finally understood the levels of emotions that Eric would go through without Tris.

If Tris was resting or simply out while training was happening Eric would be slightly more nicer as in scowls and hard glares but if Tris was with him Eric would be more in a good mood and not be angry at anyone.

If Tris was on an assignment Eric would be angry and threatening. If Tris was on Visitation he would be easily agitated and pissed of. Lastly if Tris was on something like a mission, the Initiates found out that Eric would be really..sad and passive.

''-Hey!'' Tina yelled waving a hand in front of his face.

''What?'' Eric said in a stony tone.

''I'm locking up.'' Tina said ''Which means you need to leave too.''

''what ti-'' Eric was interrupted.

''Nine thirty.'' Tina said ''Like every other time.''

''When does-'' Eric was interrupted again.

''No, I don't know when a Mission is supposed to end.'' Tina said picking her bag up.

''Are you sur-'' he was interrupted.

''She's not In the infirmary, Al would've called me and he's already locked up by now.'' she said turning around.

''What if-'' he was interrupted again.

''She's fine.'' Tina said facing him ''And you like her don't you.''

''Christina.'' he said glaring at her half-heartedly.

''Sure.'' she replied closing the door behind her.

Eric heaved a sigh while walking in the halls worrying about how Tris was doing. Opening his apartment door he shut it behind him before turning around and being surprised by a full course dinner on his dining table with candles as the only source of light.

''Hey, hope you don't mind.'' Tris said walking out.

''You...did this?'' Eric asked looking at all the delectable food on the table, breathing in the sweet smells and the fact Tris made it for him.

''Yep. I decided that my first mission would be a celebration. And who more to celebrate it with than with you.'' Tris said sitting down and Eric followed her actions.

''How long ago did you finish your Mission?'' he asked taking a bite out of his stake.

''I think around eight forty, then I came here to surprise you.'' she said taking a sip of her drink and Eric couldn't help but envy the glass in her hands ''Surprise.''

Eric genuinely smiled ''You should've came to the training room.''

''yeah, Tina told me about how you seemed glum the whole day.'' Tris smirked whilst showing him the text Tina sent to her on her phone.

''I was not'' even though he knew he was ''And Tina should've told me you were here...''

''Okay, tough guy.'' Tris said laughing ''The Mission went well. I got no injuries and I had back up, so everything went smoothly.''

''Good.'' Eric said ''If I knew you were here I would've came early to help you''

''And taken you away from your job?'' she asked ''What would your Initiates think?''

''Not much.'' he said ''If anything they would have thanked you.''

''I wonder why...you're so loving with them'' Tris said sarcastically smiling at him.

They spent the following three hours talking and laughing with each other, devouring everything on their plates and drinking about three bottles of wine. Much to his dismay Tris got up to put the dishes away whilst he cleared the table.

Tris stretched her arms out ''Man it's late!''

''Yeah, it's midnight.'' he said looking out the window ''You can stay here if you want.''

''Really?'' she asked smiling tiredly at him.

''yeah, I mean you let me stay at yours and your apartment is way too far from here..'' Eric said rubbing the back of his head.

''I'd love to, save me the trouble of walking all the way there.'' she said smiling then grabbing his hand ''Where's your room?''

Eric led her to his room, intently watching as she looked around touching the photos and artworks before slipping into bed, still holding onto his hand making him lay down beside her, just like the first time ''Goodnight Eric'' she whispered, laying her head on his chest before immediately falling asleep.

''Goodnight Tris'' he replied, smiling against her head, still holding her to him, making sure she was in his arms like he was afraid she was going to disappear into thin air. It was the first time Eric realised something - he was falling for Tris Prior and he was falling damn hard.


	10. when times get hard

**thanks for reading so far! and thanks for those people that follow this story! I can actually say in this chapter that it is edited! yay~ anyway I let you read now...**

Eric woke up the next morning, startled, as he heard his bedroom door shut. Snapping his eyes open, he looked around to see an empty bed. He jumped up from bed and rushed to the living room, just in time to see Tris pick up her jacket.

''What? No breakfast?'' he asked casually, when he really wanted to stop her from leaving. Tris spun around quickly to meet his eyes.

''Nope, not this time.'' she smiled. ''Thanks for letting me stay.''

''Why are you up this early anyway?'' Eric said, sitting down on his lounge chair with a stoic look on his face.

''I just got another mission.'' she answered. ''I didn't want to wake you.''

''How long is this one supposed to last?'' he asked, not helping the dread in his voice.

''Not very long.'' she said, opening the front door. ''I'll even have time to stop by the training centre. See you later Eric.''

''See you. Be smart.'' he said waving at her as she closed the front door.

**Time lapse ~**

''I can't believe we're gonna be officially dauntless tomorrow**.'' **Annie said, running at full speed on the treadmill.

''I know. It feels like yesterday we got on that train.'' Peeta said, lifting the weights at about 40 tonnes.

''Well I don't know about any of you but jumping off that building is pretty fresh in my mind.'' Finn said, punching and dodging the punching bag.

''We're top four right now. We just need to be careful and make sure we get to the job ceremony.'' Kat said, thrusting a knife to the bullseye of the board ''We just need to stick to Tris' plan.''

''Speaking of Tris, she must be on a mission today.'' Annie said, running effortlessly.

''What makes you say that?'' Peeta asked, lifting 60 tonnes.

''Eric is moping around the training room.'' Annie said. ''And he isn't threatening anyone.''

''Yeah, sounds about right.'' Kat said, reaching for her knifes.

Since it was the last day for Initiates to be in their current position, training was useless so all of them but Peeta, Annie, Finn and Kat stayed until 6:30.

''Hey there,'' Tris said, making Eric's head snap around. ''I finished my mission; no injuries and everything went smoothly.''

''Good.'' Eric breathed a sigh of relief. ''I wanted to ask you something.''

''What is it?'' she asked, smiling up at him.

''I...'' Eric exhaled a breath causing Tina to look at him in amusement. ''I was wondering if-''

''Tris!'' Annie yelled, skipping to Tris. ''It's our last day being Initiates and we were wondering if you wanted to hang out on the rooftop later.'' Eric shoot a death glare at her, making Annie look at him in fear and confusion.

''Sure.'' Tris answered. Eric turned around to head out the door but Tris caught his arm. ''Come with us?'' Eric glanced at the six people in front of him but only saw Tris.

''Sure.''

''Great.'' Finn said, grabbing Annie's hand. ''We'll wait for the two of you upstairs.''

''Kay.'' Tris said smiling, before turning around to meet his eyes. ''Did you want to say something?''

''No...it was nothing.'' Eric replied, earning a you-are-pathetic look from Tina before she left the room.

''Okay,'' Tris said grabbing his hand. ''C'mon they're waiting''

Tris and Eric reached the rooftop to be met with the five of them already talking to each other.

''Here they are!'' Finn exclaimed. Tris and Eric sat next to each other on a nearby bench in front of their group. ''What jobs do you guys want to get tomorrow?'' ''Tattooist.'' Peeta answered, leaning on the railings. ''I like the art.''

''Maybe a Trainer.'' Finn said, smirking at Eric and causing him to glare.

''I'd like to be a Nurse'' Annie replied. ''I like helping people''

''What about you Kat?'' Tris asked looking at her.

''A mother.'' she answered, looking at the sky.

Peeta put his hand on her back while Annie and Finn exchanged a sad glance.

''...you mean an Elite?'' Tris asked.

''What?'' Kat asked confused.

''You don't know?'' Tris asked ''As an Elite, you have the power to move about to any faction. And you also have the power to move any family member to any faction.''

''What're you saying?'' Kat whispered, her eyes tearing up.

''I'm telling you, you can easily choose what faction your...'' Tris looked at Christina. ''...little sister goes into.''

''How is this possible?'' Kat asked, her voice breaking.

''Elites are like...really important and their judgment is valued so the authorities trust they will pick the best future for their family and their faction.'' Tris replied ''But only Elites are allowed.''

''Then I want to be an Elite.'' Kat said with a fire in her eyes, the very same fire Tris had when she said she would kill her assailants herself when she was an initiate.

''I wouldn't be surprised if you were one.'' Tris replied, causing Kat to look at her in confusion ''You're ranked 1st place on the leaderboard. I was ranked 3rd and I became an Elite.''

Tris and Katherine shared an unsaid promise through their eyes before Annie spoke up.

''Thank you, Tris.''

''For what?'' Tris snapped out of her trance to meet Annie's eyes.

''I don't think I'd even be in the top 29 if it weren't for you.'' she replied shyly.

''To be honest I don't think any of us would be here if it weren't for you'' Peeta spoke up, looking at her in gratitude along with Kat.

''Well I'm sure Eric helped in that too,'' Tris replied looking at him.

''Yeah, he did help make about half the Initiates drop out on the first day.'' Finn said smiling. Annie elbowed him.

''I'm still your superior, O'dair.'' Eric said through grit teeth, making Tris elbow him.

''Alright, I think I'm gonna turn in.'' Tina said.

''Already?'' Tris said raising her eyebrow ''There was a time you didn't sleep for three days and you acted like you had slept for months.''

''Well this couple shit is making me tired.'' Tina answered earning a chuckle from everyone but Eric. ''I didn't even know it was possible to become a 7th wheel.''

''Goodnight, Tina'' Tris called after her retreating form.

''Night.'' Tina replied disappearing down the ladder.

''That reminds me, I have a question.'' Eric remembered, making everyone look at him. ''The first time I saw Finnick, he called Tris a trickster. Is there a back story there?''

''Ah.'' Finnick reminisced happily while Kat and Peeta groaned. ''Good times, good times.''

''I used to play tricks. All. The. Time.'' Tris answered, eyes wide, making Eric chuckle lightly.

''You couldn't have been that bad, you were in Abnegation.'' Eric replied. Kat snorted.

''Like that could've stopped her.''

''I remember this one time I made her angry so she made my hair green.'' Peeta said rubbing his hair. ''And not slightly green, I mean like thick grass green.'' Eric gaped at Tris.

''Well to be fair ,you deserved it.'' Tris replied.

''You're right, how foolish was I to tell you, your hair was a little brown.'' Peeta replied making Kat chuckle beside him.

''My hair was, and is, blonde. Not brown - blonde.'' Tris replied, her eyes narrowing playfully.

''And I also recall a time you made my face pink'' Kat said, glaring half-heartedly. ''And all because I said I looked better than you.''

''Well I think it was an improvement.'' she replied, chuckling with along with everyone.

''What about you Peeta? You called her Bee - any story behind that?'' Eric asked.

''Her full name was Beatrice, so I just got used to calling her Bee.'' he answered shrugging. ''What about you, Eric? Any nicknames we don't know about?'' After a silence, he answered.

''My full name is Eric Mikaelson.''

''Eric Mikaelson.'' Tris tried out. ''Catchy.''

''Sounds smart.'' Finnick replied.

''Well I was in Erudite.'' Eric replied, earning a gasp from everyone but Tris. ''Oh don't be so surprised. You have two Abnegations that supposedly only believe in caring and love and one Candor that's supposed to believe in nothing but the truth and another one that's in Amity who's supposed to be peaceful. And not to forget, you're all the top four Dauntless Initiates.''

''Fair enough.'' Annie said shrugging.


	11. Diamond in the rough

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

''You have nice friends.'' Eric said, holding Tris' hand as they walked down the hall.

''Thanks.'' she replied, stopping at her door. ''Well. This is me.''

''Yeah...'' He really didn't want to say goodbye. ''Goodnight...Tris.''

''Eric-''

''Tris-'' Eric said at the same time. ''Sorry. You first.''

''No, you first.'' Tris said, smiling at him hesitantly.

''Okay...I was just wondering...'' Eric cleared his throat. Ask her, Eric chanted in his head. ''if you were going to the initiation ceremony tomorrow?'' he asked instead, kicking himself.

''Oh,'' she said, a tinge of disappointment in her voice. ''Yeah...'' she answered.

''What did you want to ask?'' Eric said, raising an eyebrow.

''It's nothing.'' She shook her head glancing down.

''Tris-''

''Goodnight, Eric.'' Tris said, opening her door and going inside, shutting it behind her without looking him in the eye.

Eric went to his apartment and laid down, but wasn't able to sleep as he couldn't figure out why Tris was hiding something from him. Throughout the night he thought about Tris, trying, but failing, to not worry. This was the first time she was keeping something from him and hopefully the last.

The next morning, he made his way to Tris' apartment, ready to ask after a sleepless night. He was about to knock on the door when it swung open to reveal Tris in a jacket, jeans, boots and a bag on her back with a shocked expression on her face. ''Where are you going?'' Eric voiced, looking at her.

''For a run.'' she mumbled, looking at the floor.

''A little much for a simple run, don't you think?'' Eric said, narrowing his eyes.

''I'm an Elite. I'm going for an Elite run.'' she said, looking at anywhere but his eyes.

''At three in the morning?'' Eric asked, unconvinced.

''I could say the same for you.'' she replied, looking at him in the eye this time.

''I asked first.'' he countered, looking at her, trying to change the subject.

After five minutes, Tris exhaled roughly before yanking him into the apartment and shutting the door behind her, eric stumbled a bit before catching his footing ''What was that!?'' he exclaimed.

''Eric...they know about me.'' Tris said, looking downcast.

''Know what?'' he said looking at her alarmed

''What I am.'' she said looking up at him tears in her eyes.

''That you're divergent and insurgent?'' he asked, looking at her as she nodded slightly. ''Okay...but first, tell me the real reason why you're going for a 'walk' at three in the morning.''

''The same reason why Brendan Cullen and his family faked their death.'' she said, looking at him.

And it all made sense as Eric looked around to see the apartment half empty of her belongings and a bag on her shoulder. ''...you're thinking of leaving...'' he voiced shallowly.

''Not thinking...I am leaving.'' she replied, a tear falling her eyes. Eric couldn't help seeing his girl in pain and went up to her in one long stride and embraced her, holding her tightly. ''Don't leave me..'' he whispered into her hair as he hugged her.

''Eric...I can't do this. I can't let them use me o-or any child I have in the future.'' Tris sobbed into his chest.

''Tris.'' he forced out, pulling away just enough to see her face. ''I will never let them hurt you. Or any child you have'' Hopefully mine, he thought, before scolding himself for thinking such a thing.

''Is that what you really think?'' she asked looking up at him

''It's what I really know.'' he said looking into her eyes. ''I'll handle it okay? Now tell me how you know that they know who you are.''

''I received a notice from Tori this morning. She's on the inside. She said if anything was mentioned about me, she would send me a notice before things got serious.'' Tris replied. ''There's a man called Darius. He knows who I am and plans to expose me at the board meeting.''

''When's the board meeting?'' he asked, with a fire in his eyes.

''It's at five; he's in Candor.'' she replied.

''Then there's still time to stop him.'' he replied, pulling reluctantly away to head for the front door before turning around. ''Wait for me. At least until seven.'' Tris nodded wordlessly, keeping her eyes on the floor as eric rushed out the front door.

**please leave a comment if you enjoyed or if you simply don't understand something. thanks for reading! ^.^**


	12. Trouble

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. **

Burning. Eric's legs were burning as he ran up to Candor headquarters, ignoring the pain in his legs that came as soon as he jumped off the train that left Dauntless an hour ago.

He burst through the doors, sprinted through the halls, turning and turning, opening more and more doors before he finally reached the door that said 'meeting room', ignoring all the stares he got from everyone around him he opened the door just in time to see one man standing at the front going through his briefcase. Breathing a sigh of relief, he quickly turned around and put a sign that said 'meeting called off' on the front of the door. He shut the door and turned slowly to meet the man that would soon lead to his Tris' demise. ''Is your name Darius?''

''Y-yes,'' the man stuttered. ''That w-would be me.''

''What can you tell me about Tris Prior, Darius?'' Eric asked, glaring, pulling his knife out of his boot.

''Everyone deserves to know the truth.'' Darius bit out. ''It is rare to find a divergent. It is unheard of to find an insurgent and the thought of a person that is a combination of the two is...is incredible.''

''Do you know that they'll use her? Maybe even her children and her children's children!'' Eric's voice rose by every syllable.

''I know.'' Darius said with a fire in his eyes. ''But this is the right thing to do.''

''Well you see, Darius, I can't let you do that.'' Eric said, clutching his knife harder. ''I think we're gonna have a problem.''

''Well I guess that is the curse with being allegiant.'' Darius said sighing, adjusting his glasses. ''Even if I don't believe in what I'm doing, I...have to...''

Eric sighed heavily. ''Then you can change it.'' he said, putting the blade back in it's holster, making Darius looking back up at him. ''Be allegiant, but be allegiant for Tris Prior.''

''I can do that?'' Darius said, wide eyed.

''Pack your stuff today, Darius,'' Eric said stonily. ''You're coming to Dauntless.''

''Dauntless!?'' Darius remarked. ''But-''

''The day you decided to defy Tris Prior was the day you made me your enemy.'' Eric hissed, glaring at him, making Darius cower. ''You're lucky your head is still attached to your body right now.''

''Why are you helping me?'' Darius asked softly.

''Because you're born an allegiant to Candor...but you can die allegiant to Tris.'' Eric said, turning away. ''Just pack your things. If you're not at Dauntless within the next day, I will come back and kill you and everyone you cherish, myself.''

Eric left the room before looking down at his watch - 5:50. Eric's heart dropped as he ran through the halls retracting his steps. When he finally reached the train tracks, he had to wait another painstaking 5 minutes before he leaped onto the train when he had to wait another 1 hour for the train to reach Dauntless. Swiftly, he jumped off the train onto the rooftop. Glancing down at his watch, he saw the time - 6:55. He cursed himself for talking to Darius and not killing him quickly, as he ran towards the edge of the building and jumped of the edge, landing roughly on the net. Rolling off it, he landed awkwardly on his arm. ''Damn,'' he muttered, as he held his arm in one hand, sprinting down the hall turning and turning, ignoring the looks of surprise and fear at the people he passed. He saw Tris' door in view and pushed it forcefully open, running in and slamming it behind him.

''Tris!'' he yelled, looking wildly around only to be met with an empty room. One last time, he looked down at his watch - 7:18. Eric exhaled, walking over to the couch. Sitting down on it, he put his face in his good hand, as his injured arm was at his side. ''It took too damn long...I missed my chance, she's gone. I took too long and now I lost the only good thing in my life...''

''Eric.'' He heard a light voice. Eric turned around to see Tris standing there in the same clothes. She went up to him and hugged him. ''I'm so sorry.''

''For what?'' he asked, enjoying the hug that she initiated.

''I let you go into Candor. It was dangerous and it risked your position.'' she replied.

''All that matters is that I stopped him on time.'' he said, smiling. Tris' face lit up, making him smile even more.

''Thank you so much,'' she said, hugging him tightly, making him wince. ''Are you hurt?'' She hastily moved back.

''I just fell on my arm the wrong way.'' he said lazily.

''Well then we'll go see Al and he can help you.'' she said, holding his hand. Eric sighed looking at her hand in his.

''Al...as in Albert. I don't think I wanna see him. I mean, the last time I saw him he was trying to throw you off a cliff.''

''That was years ago.'' she said, rolling her eyes.

''But he still wanted to hurt you.'' Eric said forcefully. ''I don't even know why you're friends with him.''

''He's a good guy and he's Tina's boyfriend,'' Tris said, looking Eric in the eye. ''And he's gonna help you fix your arm.'' Eric sighed in defeat, not helping the way she gave him 'the look' every time she wanted something.

''Fine.''

''Good.'' she said, her face lighting up. ''How about I cook a thank you breakfast, we fix your arm, come back and hang out until the initiation ceremony?''

''Sounds like a plan.'' Eric agreed happily. He'd take a stab to the arm any time if it meant he could have Tris to himself all day. Tris smiled, turning around to head to the kitchen, making her legendary bacon and eggs.

After they ate breakfast and talked, Tris put her plate away whilst Eric did the same. ''Do we need to go?'' Eric groaned, exiting the apartment with Tris as she locked her door.

''Does your arm still hurt?'' she asked, turning around to look him in the eye.

''A bit,'' he muttered under his breath.

''Then yes, we need to go.'' Tris replied, taking his good arm and leading a reluctant Eric down the hall.

''Hey Al!'' Tris greeted cheerfully to Al's back.

''Hey Tris!'' Al and Tina replied a the same time, turning around.

''Eric broke his arm,'' Tris said, narrowing her eyes at him.

''I didn't break it, it just feels bad.'' he replied defiantly.

''S-sure, just take a seat.'' Al replied hesitantly. Eric grunted in response as he sat on the seat, glaring at Al awkwardly the whole time he was getting checked up on while Tris and Tina talked to each other animatedly. Al wrapped Eric's arm in some sort of medical bandage.

''Okay, the good news is that it's not broken, you just strained the muscle when you put pressure on the bone.'' Al said smiling nervously. ''The bad news is that you'll have to take it easy, so by dauntless law, you're not permitted to train any initiates for the next week.''

''WHAT DO YOU-''

''THANK you, Al. He'll rest up for sure.'' Tris interrupted.

Tina and Al shared a worried glance. ''N-no problem.'' he stuttered. Tris smiled warmly, before dragging a glaring Eric away from the couple.

The both of them reached her apartment. ''What am I going to do now?'' Eric groaned. ''All I do is train, train, train and occasionally, train.''

''Well you can just watch over them.'' Tris said, snuggling up to him on the couch and turning a movie on. ''If they need something to be demonstrated, you have Tina as an assistant.''

''I guess you're right,'' Eric said. ''And if not, I'll always have you.''

Tris blushed slightly, making Eric the happiest man in dauntless.

''Eric...about Darius...did you…? You know...'' Eric looked tris in the eye.

''I didn't kill him.'' he said, making her sigh in relief.

''I just don't want anyone to die because of me,'' she said, looking down. ''What did you do anyway?''

''I told him to mark his allegiance to you.'' he replied. Tris shot him a look. ''He had the mark of allegiance on his arm so I just told him to mark his allegiance to you.'' Tris raised an eyebrow. ''So...he's in Candor right now?''

''Well right now, yeah, but he'll come to Dauntless later.'' Eric said quickly.

''Eric-''

''Tris.'' he said, turning to fully face her. He held both her hands. ''Just trust me on this, alright?'' After a minute of silence, she finally replied.

''Okay.''

''Okay.'' Eric replied happily. ''Now, what are we watching?''

''The Life of a Brendalope.'' she replied.

''Great.'' he said, putting his arm around her. ''It's my favourite movie.''

**sorry that things in this chapter happen really fast. i think at one point i was tempted to write "then everything was sorted, the end" but i didn't! and i tried to tie the chapter with a neat ribbon. **

**please leave a comment if you enjoyed ^.^**


	13. let the beast out

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own anything. Hey there! it's me again. sorry, this chapter is soooo short but I'll update again pretty soon. I wanted to say thanks for those who leave comments favs. **

About an hour and a half later, the movie finally came to an end. Eric reached for the remote and switched it off as Tris silently slept on his good side, while his other side, with the bad arm, was on top of the couch arm. Tris' phone buzzed with Katherine's name on it. He hit the answer button, making sure not to wake Tris. ''What do you want?'' Eric hissed quietly on the phone.

''Calm down, Godzilla.'' he heard Kat on the other end reply. ''I was just reminding you and Tris that the ceremony will commence in the next...hour, so you might want to get ready.''

''Fine.'' he whispered tiredly as he stared at Tris' sleeping form.

"She looks so perfect," he thought. "How in the world can I wake that up?"

''Will you put Tris on the phone?'' Kat asked making Eric snap out of his thoughts.

''No.'' he bluntly replied.

''Why not?'' she shot back.

''Just tell me what you want and I'll tell her.'' His patience was running out, and he was frustrated at Katherines' never-ending questions.

''She's sleeping right now, isn't she.'' Katherine said, sounding more like a statement. Eric just stayed silent ''Just tell her I left her dress and shoes in her wardrobe.'' Katherine sighed.

''Will do.'' he replied sourly, hanging up the phone.

He slowly started to wake Tris up when her eyes suddenly shot open. ''Did I fall asleep.'' she asked, her voice husky and sexy, sitting up straight and leaving the comfort of Eric. He held her back, embracing her again.

''Yeah, it was a long movie.'' he replied sitting himself up properly ''Katherine called.''

''Kat? Why?''

''Just wanted to remind us we have an hour to get ready for the ceremony.'' he said, standing up. ''I'm gonna head up to my apartment to change. Why don't I drop by in another forty minutes to pick you up, and we'll walk to the main hall together.''

''Sounds good to me.'' Tris nodded her head, stretching slightly, before walking Eric out her front door and shutting it behind her.

Eric knocked on Tris' door ready for the initiation ceremony. As soon as Tris opened the door, his jaw dropped. ''You...look amazing.'' Tris wore a fitting black dress with red heels, her hair in a messy bun. Tris blushed.

''You too,'' she said surprised, as he was wearing a formal suit. ''I mean, you look amazing too...''

Eric gave her a big grin, offering his arm. ''Ready?''

''Ready as I'll ever be.'' She took his arm.

They walked all the way to the initiation ceremony with linked arms. As they entered the hall, they took a seat in front of the stage along with other initiates who dressed up for the occasion.

''Too bad you missed my initiation.'' Eric looked at Tris.

''Well I knew if I saw how happy you were here on the day then I wouldn't have worked up the courage to tell you about...Caleb.'' Tris tilted her head ever so slightly, causing Eric to want to take her face in his hands, but refrained from doing so.

''Thanks for letting me have that moment. But to be honest, when I didn't see you in the crowd, I was kinda disappointed.'' Eric's eyes widened as Tris' face reddened.

"It's now or never," he thought. The moment was perfect. "She practically told me she likes me."

''Tris-'' he started.

''Welcome to the initiation ceremony!'' A voice boomed through the room.

''It's starting!'' Tris whispered excitedly, grabbing Eric's hand. He smiled at her, inwardly scolding himself.

"I waited too damn long and now my chance is gone!"

For about 40 minutes, Tris and Eric watched as other initiates received jobs mostly consisting of soldiers, guards and the occasional tattooist, when finally the top four were left.

''Annie Cresta!'' The man boomed as she appeared in the normal initiate uniform. ''Your job and responsibility from this point on will be...'' The man started to unfold the paper. Annie looked anxiously at the man before glancing at Tris and Eric. ''Healer.''

A Healer was someone who worked in the medical area of Dauntless, but being a Healer was someone who was higher than a Doctor. Healers were very rare and hard to find because there weren't that many people with the mental capacity to handle and remember everything a Healer needs to know, especially since Dauntless was a place where people would put their bodies on the line. Annie's face immediately changed from anxious to joyful so fast that everyone was expecting her to hug the man in front of her, but instead she smiled widely and exited the stage before everyone could hear a high pitched squeal of delight, making Tris snicker and Eric smile at her.

''Finnick O'dair!'' The man's voice boomed again. Finn stood next to the man. ''Your job and responsibility from this point on will be...'' He started to unfold the paper in his hand. ''Leader in training.''

Finnick's eyes widened before looking straight at Tris and Eric with a wide smile, as everyone in the room started clapping, impressed that an initiate could get 'Leader'. Finnick fist pumped the air, jumping up and down as he let out a victory roar making everyone in the room laugh and clap harder. He was ushered off the stage by the announcer. The man quickly stood back in his spot, collecting himself, before announcing, ''Peeta Mellark.'' Peeta stepped out completely clueless of what just happened. ''Your job and responsibility from this point on will be...'' The man once again unfolded his paper. ''Craftsmen.''

A Craftsmen was someone who had the responsibility of anything to do with crafting. Making weapons, creating tattoos, designing living centres and even designing the uniforms. All of it would be controlled by the craftsmen. Peeta smiled straight at Eric and Tris, before taking the man's hand and shaking it so hard the man to stumbled a bit. The whole room snickered. Peeta quickly apologised, giving Tris and Eric one last smile before exiting the stage.

Then lastly, the man boomed, ''Katherine Everdeen!'' Kat walked up on the stage. Tris squeezed Eric's hand, and he squeezed back in return. ''Your job and responsibility from this point on will be...'' And then worst part came. The suspense. The anticipation.

**sorry this is soooo short. but i promise I'll update as soon as i can. please leave a comment if you liked it or have an questions. until next time cya~**


	14. No end

**hey there. heres another chapter. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

Then lastly, the man boomed ''Katherine Everdeen!''. As Kat walked up on the stage, Tris squeezed Eric's hand, making him squeeze back in return. ''Your job and responsibility from this point on will be...'' And the worst part came. The pause. The anticipation. And the most of all, the expectation when he finally yelled out, ''Elite!''

The whole room gasped. All the jaws hit the ground, including the announcer's. Instead of exiting the stage, Kat leaped off the stage and ran into Tris' arms, smiling. Tris stood up, still holding her, and whispered to Eric, ''Meet me on the rooftop after.'' Eric nodded, as Tris walked off with Katherine to the back of the stage.

The ceremony ended, and Eric was making his way to the rooftop when suddenly he was stopped. ''Darius.''

''You told me to be here as soon as I could. So here I am.'' Darius said, adjusting his glasses.

''Where is Tris Prior? I'll mark my Allegiance to her tonight.''

''Can it wait?'' Eric hissed, since he didn't want to ruin another initiation ceremony night for her.

''S-sure, it can wait, I just thought...'' Darius looked at the ground. Eric heaved a sigh.

''Tomorrow. Wait 'til tomorrow.'' Darius nodded. ''Come with me.'' Eric walked quickly through the halls, while Darius was jogging slightly to stay in time with him.

He finally stopped in front of a pair of doors, forcing them open. ''ALBERT!'' Eric yelled, making Darius flinch.

''Y-yes.'' Al replied, coming out from behind one of the curtains.

''Wow you guys even sound the same...'' Eric muttered. ''Here's my friend Darius.'' Eric gestured stonily to the man behind him. ''He's new. Show him around, will you.''

''Why can't you?'' Tina said, walking out. Eric glared at her. ''It'll be my pleasure.'' she said quickly.

''Make sure he gets to his living quarters alive. His room is on his key.'' Eric said, turning around and slamming the doors behind him.

''I can't believe it!'' Annie squealed smiling.

''Me neither,'' Finnick said, holding her from behind. ''I would've never thought I would get leader in Training.''

''I did,'' Peeta answered. ''I mean you're really good at the whole dodging, punching and mixed martial arts thing.''

''Speaking of mixed martial arts thing, Kat I'm so proud of you!'' Tris said, sitting on a bench.

''Thanks, Tris.'' she replied, embracing Peeta. ''Now we'll be able to get my little sister, Gen, here.''

''Yeah,'' Annie said. ''Maybe she'll be a healer.''

''She won't have to go through initiation, right?'' Kat asked anxiously.

''No, she'll just come.'' Tris said. ''Something about Elites giving birth to more Elites.''

''Thank you, Tris. Really." After a moment of pause, she spoke up again. "Me and Peeta are gonna turn in for the night. It's getting late.'' she pulled Peeta with her.

''Good night.'' Peeta said, smiling at all of them before going down the ladder.

''I think me and Finn are gonna head in too.'' Annie said yawning.

''But I don't think we'll be sleeping.'' Finnick said smirking.

''UGH, just go.'' Tris pretended to gag. Annie snickered.

''Night Tris.'' Annie said, leaving with Finn.

Tris sat on the bench exhaling a breath before looking into the sky. ''Am I late?'' She heard a deep voice behind her.

''Eric.'' she voiced, as he sat next to her, holding her hand. ''Are you ever on time?''

''Hey! I try.'' Eric replied, before turning his head to the sky, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

''What are you thinking?'' she asked, still holding his hand. ''Tell me. Please.'' Eric let out a shaky breath

''...You're smart, beautiful, caring and probably everything I don't deserve. But...but if I'm gonna die one day, I want to die knowing that I told the one girl that I have ever cared for, exactly how I feel.'' Tris just sat there with her eyes wide, speechless. "Tris, I like you. Not as a friend, not as some kind of older brother, but as someone who wants to be by your side as long as he possibly can."

''Well, say something.'' Eric pleaded, and if it wasn't so dark, she could've seen the blush on his cheeks.

''Are you sure?'' she asked, looking at him.

Eric just laughed. ''Tris, I've liked you since the first day I saw you. Trust me, I've tried to convince myself that I don't, but I can't. You're everything I think about and the last thing I want to see before I close my eyes...so yes, I am sure.''

''The first day? You've liked me this way since the first day?''

''...Yes...'' Eric replied slowly as he stared into Tris' eyes.

Ignoring all the doubt that seemed to cast it's way into his head every time he wanted to tell her went away in that moment. Eric forced away all lingering thoughts of regret and leaned in fast, capturing her lips in a kiss. His eyes were closed calmly, as if already immune and accepting the fact that she could pull away at any second if she wanted to. He didn't care if she did. At least he tried, he really, really tried, for her. Tris' head pounded numbly against her skull, not fully registering what was happening. She couldn't think, she couldn't feel, all except for the lips on her own soft and warm ones. She had no idea why her fingers were slowly curling over his, or why she started to close her eyes. All she knew was that she wanted him, she wanted this.

Her eyes fluttered open as Eric moved back slightly, cold air suddenly rushing in between them two. ''It's cold. We should go in.''

''We should,'' he said. ''Mine or yours?'' Tris raised her eyebrow. ''Tris, I don't think I have the strength to leave you right now.'' he replied, his eyes glazed over.

''Mine.'' she said, smiling lightly at him.

Tris shut her front door behind her, and not even five seconds later, she was swept off her feet by Eric and carried bridal style to her bedroom.

''I can walk you know.'' Tris grunted.

''Not for long.'' he said, placing her lightly on the bed and slipping in next to her. Tris reached for him and they begun to kiss slowly, the long night only beginning.

**please leave a comment or a fav ^.^ thanks for reading! **


	15. I want you

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. thanks to those who actually read this fanfic, i know theres a lot of REALLY good fanfics out there and it makes me happy that people actually decide to read and follow this one...thanks again and i can't express how happy i am that i even have ONE person reading this. **

Eric opened his eyes the next morning, expecting Tris not to be there like every other time, but was surprised as he saw Tris in his arms, in all her glory. She looked beautiful in her morning 'just woken up' state. ''Morning,'' she whispered, her eyes still closed against his chest. She snuggled into him, liking the cologne and the feel of his chest against her face.

''How'd you know I was awake?'' Eric asked, tracing patterns gently on her back.

''Your heart started to beat really fast.'' Tris stated smiling.

''Well, I can't help it," he smiled goofily. "The girl of my dreams is finally mine.''

''Yours?'' she said, raising an eyebrow.

''Yep.'' he replied, nuzzling her neck.

''Stop!'' she laughed.

''Ticklish, are we?'' Eric mused, nuzzling her more, then flipping them so he was on top. Tris playfully hit him on his chest while she laughed heartily. Eric was the happiest man to make her so happy and make her laugh like that.

''Eric-'' There was banging on the door.

''If we just stay here, maybe they'll think we're gone.'' Eric whispered to Tris. He placed a small kiss on her lips.

''CLUTZ! Get your ass out here now!'' A female voice yelled. Tris sat up quickly, startling Eric.

''Do you know who it is?'' he asked.

''She's an elite, like me.'' She turned to face him. ''And one of my childhood friends. Which is why whatever reason she has to be here is serious.'' She frowned, her brow creasing. Eric groaned, rubbing his face before laying back down. ''You should go get it.'' Tris landed on top of him again.

''Really?'' she asked happily, her eyes brightening up.

''Yes, really.'' He kissed her one more time. ''I have some things to sort out anyway. Now go, before I change my mind.'' He shooed her away, not trusting himself if she stayed.

''Okay,'' She put on shorts and a jumper. ''See you later.'' she said, before passionately kissing him. Eric just pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, and holding her to him.

''CLUTZ!'' They both heard at the door.

''I've gotta go.'' Tris said, quickly kissing him again before turning and making her way out of the bedroom. Eric fell back, sighing. Once again, he was left in an empty bed on his own. Everytime, she left him breathless with that smile. That smile was amazing and could brighten up anyone's day, especially his.

''Aliya.'' Tris sighed, opening the door. Tris was wearing simple blue pants and a red jumper. picture of Aliya on the side~

''Took your damn time,'' she replied, leaning on one leg. ''I'm fukin tired.'' she huffed.

''Why are you here?'' Tris sighed, smiling lazily.

''Well I'm glad you FINALLY asked!'' Aliya said smiling, grabbing Tris by the arm. The front door slammed shut.

''God, Liya, could you be a little quieter?'' Tris said, worrying if she woke Eric.

''Why, are you hiding someone in there?'' Liya asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking as they walked down the hall. Tris just stayed silent, turning red as a strawberry.

Liya gasped, stopping in front of Kat's apartment. ''Oh my god, call a healer. I think I just had a stroke.''

''Did someone call me?'' Annie said, opening the door.

''Nope.'' Tris said, stepping on Liya's foot making her grunt. ''Now will someone tell me why I'm here or why Liya's here''

''Right.'' Annie said. ''Just come in and we'll tell you everything.'' She smiled.

''Okay.''

Time lapse ~

Eric shut Tris' apartment door behind him as he adjusted the buttons on his shirt. Glad he even had buttons, he thought, as he remembered the night, smirking. He made his way to Darius' living quarters just down the hall, and knocked on the door once.

Darius opened the door. ''Eric. How nice.''

''Tris is-''

''It's fine.'' Eric narrowed his eyes at him. ''I've already pledged my Allegiance to her.''

''How?'' he asked, a little surprised.

''I saw her last night. Al was showing me around and pointed her out.''

''Okay then. Your job is telecommunications.''

''Telecommunications?''

''Yeah. You're working with a guy called Four.''

''Okay.'' Darius said warmly. ''When do I start?''

''Today. Go to Albert he'll show you where you work.'' Eric said stonily, before turning around.

''G-goodbye'' Darius called after his retreating form.

Time lapse ~

''So are you guys gonna tell me what's happening?'' Tris asked, taking a seat.

''Well, if you must know, I'm getting married.'' Aliya said. She sat across from her on the table. Tris gasped.

''Oh my god, congratulations!'' She jumped up excitedly.

''This is amazing!'' Kat said, sitting next to Tris. ''I couldn't believe my ears when I heard the news.''

''So who's the lucky man?'' Annie asked, wiggling her eyebrows, while somehow smiling softly.

''His name is Gale.'' Liya said, looking at the floor, her blush against her cheeks showing.

''GALE?!'' Tris and Kat yelled at the same time. Annie almost choked on her drink.

''Yes.'' Liya sighed dreamily, meeting their eyes with a smile.

''Good for you, Liya.'' Kat exclaimed, smiling.

''And I was wondering if you guys would like to come to my wedding.''

''Of course! We'd love to come.'' Tris says happily, grabbing her hand. ''When and where?''

''It's in a couple of days and it'll be in Abnegation...you know, back in the old days when we were just kids. Simple.''

''Meaningful.'' Annie whispered. ''Where in Abnegation did you decide to have it?''

''There's a meadow.'' Liya replied. Kat and Tris exchanged a look of nostalgia. ''When we were kids, the meadow was just ours. No one knew about it because it was behind all the buildings and right next to the wall.''

''It sounds beautiful.'' Annie voiced in awe. ''But how can you travel through the factions so easily?''

''Elite.'' she said lazily. ''I can do anything.''

''Which scares us all.'' Kat interjects, making Tris and Annie snicker.

''Whatever, brainless.'' Liya remarks, rolling her eyes.

''I've gotta go back to Candor. Gale doesn't like it when I'm away for too long.'' Liya smiled to herself.

''Sounds like a certain someone when Tris is gone.'' Kat playfully bobbed her eyebrows. Tris just nudged Kat.

''Shuddup.''

Liya raised her eyebrows. ''Is this the same certain somebody you were trying to hide in your apartment this morning?''

Katherine's eyes just widened ''Wow.'' she mutters.

''Look, I've got stuff to do. It was nice seeing you again Aliya.'' Tris said, blushing. She quickly stood up.

''More like someone to do,'' Annie says quietly, but loud enough for everyone to laugh at.

''Good bye!'' Tris yells back as their laughter gets louder. Closing the door behind her, she made her way back to her apartment.

''Hey there.'' Eric said as she turned around, shutting her door behind her.

''You're still here.'' she questions herself, wrapping her arms around his neck.

''I just came back, actually.'' Eric wrapped his arms around her waist. ''Who was that at the door this morning?''

''An old friend from Abnegation.'' she said, kissing him. ''She's having her wedding in a couple days there.''

''Are you going?'' he asked, laying his head on her neck.

''Yep.'' She leant against his face.

''I don't want you to leave me.'' he whispers, breathing in her hair. ''Not for a day. Too far away.''

''Then come with me to the wedding.'' she said, smiling.

He pulled back to look at her. ''I can come with you?''

''Yeah. I'm an Elite, which means I can travel through factions with one person whenever I want. No questions asked.'' She kissed him and he kissed her back. ''When do you need to go train?''

''Today.'' he said, sighing. ''At least I'm not going to train initiates; instead, I'm training guards.''

''Remember what Al said,'' Tris reminded him while stroking his arm. ''Don't strain it.'' Eric breathed a heavy sigh.

''I got it, I got it''

''Good.'' Tris kissed him once more, before pulling away. ''I've gotta get going too - I have a visitation.''

''Be safe.'' Eric reminds her as she walked out of the door.

''Be smart.'' She called back, shutting the door behind her.

Eric made his way to the training room as the guards were all lined up. Each one was intimidated as soon as he walked in. They all scurried off to separate parts of the training room, trying to avoid Eric for as long as they possibly could.

''So Tris is on a visitation today, huh?'' Finnick whispered to Tina.

''What makes you say that?'' she asked, raising an eyebrow looking up from her clipboard.

''I saw one of the guards fall over. Eric threatened to staple their face to the ground if it happened again.'' Finnick replied wide-eyed.

''So how do you know she's not on an assignment?'' she asked, scribbling something down on her clipboard.

''IF YOU EVER BREATH ON ME AGAIN I'LL RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT!'' Eric bellowed, making the poor guard cowered in fear.

''That.'' Finnick inclined his head towards Eric. ''Assignments he threatens for no reason, visitations he threatens for a reason.'' he observes.

''I guess you have a point.'' Tina says sighing. ''By the way, you're locking up this afternoon.''

''What? Why?''

''You just wait and see.'' Tina winked, walking away with her clipboard in hand as she marked the performance of the guards in training.

After about five hours of hell, brought down by Eric. the day finally came an end and the guards were rushed out of the training room within the first three minutes. ''What time is it?''

''Nine thirty.'' Finnick answered, packing away some equipment.

''How long does it take for a visitation?'' he growls.

''I don't know,'' Finnick replied, hesitating slightly. ''Why don't you go wait at the apartment? I'm sure she's probably there.''

''Good idea.'' Eric replied. making Finnick breath a sigh of relief. ''By the way O'dair,''

''Hm?''

''Pack this all away, clean the floors, put away the mats and dust every single miniscule of area in this room.'' Eric exited the gym.

''I hate you, Tina.'' Finnick muttered, with an exasperated sigh.

Eric entered the apartment. ''Tris,'' he called out.

''Eric.'' she cooly replied, wearing a small black lace lingerie with knee high stockings that left much for the imagination. Smiling at him, she turned around and walked into the bedroom. Eric followed diligently with lustful eyes.

**You've reached the end. thanks for reading, please leave a comment or a fav~ until next time, thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me. **


	16. would you mind if i bared my soul?

**Sorry for not updating lately, i feel really bad. but it's only because i've had assignment after assignment that i needed to complete and simply didn't have any time left to write, but i wrote this chap really quickly.**

**I'll try to update more but i also have a religion assignment, science exam, yearly math exam and not to mention an english speech due ALONG with a music performance due but i'll try to update as much as i can ^.^ **

''Morning, sleepy head.'' Tris said, nuzzling Eric's neck.

''Can't I just stay here forever?'' he groaned, opening his eyes and looking at Tris in his arms. The sunlight radiating off her hair made her look like an angel. Tris smirked against his neck before pulling away, propping herself up on her elbows against his chest. ''And what are you staring at this fine morning?''

''Just the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life'' he replied, successfully causing her to blush.

''Shut up,'' she muttered shyly.

''Make me.'' he replied, pulling her close to him. But before he could kiss her they both of them heard a knock on the front door. Eric groaned. ''We don't need to answer that.'' She pulled away.

''It could be someone important.'' She quickly slipped out of bed, when suddenly, she felt arms capture her and pull her back into a warm embrace.

''Where do you think you're going?'' Eric growled with lust filled eyes as he trapped her under him.

''Eric.'' Tris said, giving him the look again that marked him defenseless against her. After a minute of silence he gave in, rolling off of her and laying on his back. ''Just once I'd like to have one morning with you uninterrupted.''

Tris gave a small kiss on his lips. ''And you will, one day.'' She slipped out of bed and put a red A-line dress, before exiting her room to answer the front door.

''Four,'' Tris greeted lightly as she swung the door open. ''What can I do for you?''

''I just came here to give you a message from Erudite.'' Four said warmly, handing her a letter. ''I went to your apartment this morning but you weren't there so I figured you might be with...him.'' He looked behind her.

She couldn't decipher the emotion he had in his eyes as he looked at her. She thought she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes but decided it was just a part of her imagination. ''Thank you.''

''Just doing my job.'' Four said smiling hesitantly. ''Take care of yourself, Tris.''

''You too.'' she replied slowly. She shut the door before turning around and entering the living room. ''Who was it?'' Eric asked, emerging from the bathroom wearing his trousers and slipping on his shirt.

''Four.'' she answered. Eric couldn't help the jealousy that coursed through his veins knowing that Four was anywhere near his girl. ''What did he want?'' Eric growled. If anyone had a chance at taking Tris away from him, it was Four and the very thought of that happening angered Eric to no end. ''He came to deliver a letter from Erudite.'' Tris said looking down at the letter in her small hands.

Eric made his way in front of her before kneeling down in front of her. ''What's wrong?'' He was an angry person that supposedly didn't care about anything, but when it came to her...He would even push away his own anger in the name of her happiness. ''Erudite sends out letters of my brothers well-being, but this letter is different. Instead of green, it's red...which means this letter could tell me my brother is de-'' Tris couldn't finish her sentence. Her brother was important to her and the very thought of him not being there anymore made her heart ache.

Eric embraced her tightly moving to sit next to her on the bed taking the letter from her hands. ''We'll open it together.'' Tris just laid her head on his shoulder.

''Okay.'' she murmured against his shoulder. Eric opened the letter tightening his hold around her waist.

_**We regret to inform you, Tris Prior,**_

_**Caleb Prior has been shot once through the chest causing him to enter a deep coma. Under close study by many doctors, we have come to the conclusion that there is a very slim chance he will be able to survive much longer. Under obligation of law number thirty-five**_ _**we need to receive the consent of every family member in order to disconnect Caleb Prior's life support. The board has successfully received Natalie and Andrew prior's consent and we patiently await for yours.**_

_**With deepest sympathies, **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The health organisation of Erudite.**_

''I can't believe this.'' Tris whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

''He'll be okay.'' Eric tried to console her.

''Obviously not!'' Tris exclaimed, standing up suddenly and running her hands through her long blonde hair. ''This letter is practically telling me to give them permission to kill my brother!''

''Tris...you don't have to.'' Eric replied, holding the letter in his hands.

''Then why did my parents do it?'' Tris asked, pacing back and forth letting go of his hands. ''If they didn't feel the need to, then why? Why did they chose to kill their son?!'' Tris screeched, tears flowing from her eyes. ''...What do I do Eric?'' She burst into tears.

He hated seeing her like this. He wanted her to smile, not stand in front of him and ask him 'what to do' with a broken voice which scared even him. After a minute of silence he finally remembered something. ''You said that you could go to any faction you want right?'' Eric asked. Tris nodded, slightly confused. ''Take Annie to Erudite to check on your brother. She's a Healer, which is the equivalent to an Elite...she's a prodigy. If anyone has a shot at helping your brother, it's her.''

Tris' face lit up immediately. ''T-that could work!'' Tris exclaimed as she met his lips once more before pulling away and racing out the door. ''Thank you!''

Eric smirked as he saw her run out of the front door. Her hair flew in the wind behind her as the door remained open in her haste to get out. ''Oh, hello there.'' And just like that Eric's day took a turn.

''Albert.'' Eric grit out, his hand remained on the doorknob contemplating silently whether to shut it in Al's face. ''I came here to check on your arm.'' Al replied with a hesitant smile. ''Tris booked it yesterday.''

**TIME LAPSE**

''-And then I thought we could use this colour with this colour to bring my eyes out.'' Liya said, as she sat at Katherine's dining room table with Kat and Annie. All kinds of pictures and samples of colours were sprawled out on the table in preparation for her wedding.

''Ooh, that's a really nice colour.'' Kat said, picking up a sample piece of paper. ''But I would use green for the necklace.''

''I agree with Katherine.'' Annie interjected, looking at the bundle. ''I recommend lilac roses.''

''Lilac.'' Liya pondered. ''I like it.'' Suddenly, there was a pounding at the door. ''Who the hell is that?''

''You guys stay, I'll go grab the door.'' Kat sighed, getting up from where she sat. Opening the door, not even a second later Tris came running in.

''Where's Annie?'' Tris exclaimed frantically, breathing like she had just ran a marathon.

''I'm here.'' Annie was alarmed at Tris' state of panic. She got up from the table and walked over to Tris. ''I need your help.'' Tris gave her the letter she received. Liya and Kat walked over to Annie so they all could read it.

''Tris...how can I help?'' Annie said a little unsure.

''You're a healer, so you can help him right?'' Tris replied with a hopeful look on her face. After a minute of silence, Annie met Tris' eyes. ''I'll try my hardest, but I need to see him now; It doesn't sound like we have much time.''

''We're going too.'' Liya said with a fire in her eyes, along with Katherine.

''Why?'' Tris asked, breathless from the run over.

''Caleb was just as much as a little brother to me than he was to you.'' Kat answered solemnly.

''Hell would freeze over before we let those bastards control his fate.'' Liya added.

''You guys.'' Tris murmured with tears in her eyes.

''Save the tears for how beautiful my wedding's gonna be.'' Liya smiled, taking Tris' hand ''Right now we have a soul to save.''

''A train's coming in another 5 minutes. We can make it and ride it all the way to Erudite.'' Annie said, picking up a book.

''Then let's go.'' Kat replied, already running towards the corridors and out of the apartment with everyone else, just in time to catch the train.

**TIME LAPSE**

''S-so how was your day?'' Al asked, trying to ease the tension as he ran some tests on Eric's arm.

''How long is this gonna take?'' Eric said, staring at the wall stonily, ignoring his attempts at a conversation.

''Knock, knock.'' A voice at the door interrupted Al.

''Darius.'' Al greeted. Eric internally groaned.

''Great. This day gets better and better.'' Eric muttered.

''I just came by to say hello.'' Darius adjusted his glasses ''Thought I might just get to know the person I've pledged my Allegiance to.''

''She's busy right now.'' Eric replied in a bored tone.

''Okay. It was just that the front door was open and it's my day off today so I thought...'' Darius stopped in his sentence when he saw the look of pure boredom on Eric's face. ''I think I'll just go.''

''N-no.'' Al said, causing Eric to glare at him. ''I mean I'm almost done here. Just wait a bit and when I'm done we can go for drinks.''

''Gee...I wouldn't want to intru-''

''You're not.'' Al said a little too eagerly. ''Just stay until I'm finished.''

''Am I that scary to you?'' Eric smirked confidently. ''Do you think that staying in the same room as me is too much for your little pathetic heart?'' Al just stared at Eric before turning back to his clipboard and scribbling something down. Darius closed the door to busy himself while Eric just sat there waiting for the day to end, letting his mind wonder to how Tris was doing.

**TIME LAPSE **

''Here!'' Annie exclaimed, pointing to a door that had a window. Caleb could be seen laying on a hospital bed with tubes in him. He looked pale as snow.

The four of them quickly made it into the room. Kat shut the door behind her and pulled the curtain to give them privacy. ''Oh my god...'' Tris whispered, tears forming in her eyes as her hand slowly, but timidly, touched his cold ones. ''Tris...'' Kat put her hand on her back as she sobbed.

''It's worse than I thought…!'' Tris exclaimed sniffing. ''I don't think we can hel-''

''Don't you dare say that, klutz!'' Liya raised her voice startling everyone. ''Annie will find a way...right?'' She turned her head towards Annie. Annie looked down at the floor for a minute before looking back up. ''I-I think...maybe...maybe there is a way we can save him.''

''Then, what are we waiting for?!'' Kat yelled. ''Please, Annie, enlighten us.''

''In my book,'' Annie gestured to the book in her hands. ''It says that there are _three _types of shot wounds that can be treated with Faen. By this doctor's report we received at the counter, it says he was injected with Faen so he could be in a stable condition.''

''Okay...'' Kat replied, looking at everyone else, mentally asking if any of them understood that.

''What I'm trying to say is that Caleb can be saved, but it's just a matter of finding which one of the three types of poison was laced in the bullet when he was shot before we can actually treat him.'' Annie said.

''Well, how do we find out?'' Tris asked eagerly.

''Well, each type has a particular side-effect...we'd need to go to the medical archive unit to check for the type Pasollic, then we'd need to go to sector 5 to check the records of his blood system to make sure he doesn't have the type Millor and then we'd need to go to the medical clinic to make sure he doesn't have type Billinc'' Annie instructed all in one breath. ''Even then I'd have to figure out which antidote to concoct for the individual type. We don't have enough time.''

''Then we'll split up.'' Kat yelled.

''Yeah!'' Liya exclaimed. ''I'll check the medical archive, to figure out if he was shot with Pasollic.''

''I'll check sector 5, to figure out if he has Millor in his system.'' Kat added.

''Then I'll go to the medical clinic to see if he has Billinc.'' Tris said, getting up and letting go of Caleb's hand.

''Then I'll stay here and make an antidote for each type. Hurry! We don't have much time.'' Annie exclaimed and she didn't have to repeat herself because the three girls were already out of the door and she heard it slam.

**TIME LAPSE**

''-Then I found out it was actually a goat!'' Darius joked, making Al laugh along with him while Eric glared off into the distance.

''What was a goat?'' Finn asked entering the apartment.

Eric groaned. ''Darius, didn't you shut the door?!''

''I did...but then I opened it again.'' he replied, smiling apologetically. Eric just rolled his eyes as Al put a needle in his arm.

''Hi there, my name's Finnick, Finnick O'dair.''

''My name's Darius.'' He shook his hand.

''What are you doing here, O'dair?'' Eric groaned.

''Just came to pop by. Annie's busy, Aliya's gone and Katherine is probably off with Peeta so I thought I might as well bug the trickster.'' Finn said, eyeing the needle in Al's hand. ''Where is she anyway?''

''Busy.'' Eric grunted.

''Then I'll just stay here.'' Finn sighed, falling onto the couch, flipping over to his back and lazily lying down.

''Hey!'' Eric yelled, but because of the drugs Al was giving him to handle the pain in his arm as he ran his tests Eric didn't sound as threatening as usual.

''Hello to you too.'' Finnick countered, before closing his eyes and dozing off. After a second his eyes snapped opened as if suddenly remembering. ''Darius!''

''Y-yes...'' Darius answered startled.

''You never told me what was a goat.'' Finn inquired, as he sat up on the couch to face him.

''It's actually a really funny story.'' Darius replied warmly. ''It all started when I was a small boy...''

**TIME LAPSE**

''I'm here!'' Kat yelled as she entered the room, only to find that she was the last person out of the three to come back.

''Good.'' Annie said ''Because he sure doesn't have Pasollic and Billinc...''

''Okay. Here are his blood records.'' Kat said handing over a document.

''Thank you,'' Annie said politely before taking the document and reading it intently. ''It's a match. He has Millor.''

Everyone took a collective sigh of relief. ''What do we do now?'' Tris asked looking at her brother, hope burning in her eyes.

''Lucky for you, I made the antidote when you guys were gone.'' Annie replied putting the liquid into the needle before injecting it into Caleb. Almost immediately the colour came back to his face and his heart beat begun to beat strongly.

''Thank you so much, Annie.'' Tris cried, before bringing her into a big hug where Liya and Kat joined in happily.

**TIME LAPSE~**

''-and then I found out it was actually a goat!'' Darius recited once again, while Al and Finn laughed along with him.

''Did I hear goat?'' A voice was heard entering the apartment.

''Peeta! Nice of you to finally join us!'' Finnick beamed.

Eric groaned again. ''This is just a happy reunion.''

''My name's Darius.'' Darius introduced himself warmly.

''Peeta Mellark. It's nice to meet you.'' He shook his hand firmly.

''What are you doing here?'' Eric barked, the effects of the medication wearing off.

''I thought maybe I'd come see Tris since Kat is busy, Liya's gone with the wind somewhere and Annie's doing something.'' Peeta said taking his coat off.

''How long is this gonna take?'' Eric asked Al as he was still working on his arm. "And don't get comfortable! As soon as Albert's done, all of you are leaving!"

''Just a few more tests and we should be done.'' Al replied, picking up a document and reading it.

''So are you gonna tell me about this goat you mentioned earlier?'' Peeta asked. At that moment Eric wanted to jump off a building instead of hearing Darius tell his damn goat story again.

''Well, it all started when...''

**TIME LAPSE**

''-His vital signs have taken a turn for the best!'' Annie assured the doctor in charge. ''So, as a Dauntless healer, I advise that you keep his life support on because he has the physical signs that show he has in fact the potential to recover any time soon.''

''I would like to apologise for causing you any trouble, Miss Prior. We'll send notice about his recovery to your parents.'' the doctor responded.

''You better be sorry, you bas-'' Liya was interrupted before she could give them a piece of her unfiltered mind.

''Thank you.'' Tris quipped. ''Please notify me immediately if he wakes.''

''it's the least we can do.'' the doctor answered, before nodding his head and turning around to exit the room, most likely because he was getting death glares from Aliya.

''Wake up soon, Caleb.'' Tris whispered, exiting the room with the others.

The four of them managed to get on a train headed straight for Dauntless. Each of them sat on a seat laying back, feeling like a giant weight was lifted off their shoulders, especially Tris.

''Thanks guys, for being there for me. I don't know if I could've done it without you.'' Tris chuckled a bit, smiling at her friends.

''What are sisters for?'' Liya replied, smiling genuinely.

**TIME LAPSE**

''-It was actually a goat!'' Darius yelled again, making Peeta laugh along with Finn.

''What was actually a goat?'' They could hear a voice enter the apartment.

''Oh, for the love of god!'' Eric yelled.

''Annie!'' Finnick exclaimed hugging her. ''We have a date we need to go to.''

''Yes, I remember.'' Annie replied. ''Bye everyone, have a nice day~''

''Katherine, where did you go?'' Peeta asked, picking his coat up.

''Disease factory.'' Kat replied earning a nudge from Tris. ''The hospital.''

''Why were you at the hospital? Are you okay?'' Peeta asked, making Eric feel kind of...kind of bad for him.

''How 'bout I tell you over lunch? I am starving!'' Katherine said, grabbing Peeta's hand. ''Bye Tris.'' She called out before exiting the apartment.

''Your arm is healing well.'' Al braced himself for what was to come ''According to these results, you should be in the clear if you rest up good for the next couple of days. But until then, I'm sorry you can't do any physical training.''

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN-'' Eric was interrupted.

''THANK YOU, Al, for checking up on him.'' Tris said quickly. ''Even when I wasn't here to make sure he didn't murder you.''

''No problem...'' Al reassured. ''How 'bout those drinks, Darius?''

''Let's.'' Darius replied. ''Nice to finally meet you in person, Tris.''

''Same.'' she replied, smiling warmly.

''Bye.'' Al said closing the apartment door, leaving Tris and Eric alone.

''How did it go?'' Eric asked, hoping off the chair and walking over to Tris.

''At first, terrible.'' Tris sighed, taking a seat on a nearby kitchen stool. ''But after awhile, it got better.''

''How so?'' Eric asked. He missed hearing her voice throughout the day. Knowing she was somewhere far away from him made him want to run after her, but he knew she was strong.

''Well, bringing Annie was a great idea.'' Tris gently thread her hands in his hair. ''Thank you for that, because she actually knew what to do. You should've seen her, she was all like 'we need to find this and that and do all this stuff'. It was like she was a different person, her in the zone.''

''The zone...'' Eric smirked. ''Speaking of zones, I think it's time we go into ours.'' He picked up Tris up bridal style, making her giggle but sadly, yet again there was a knock on the door.

Eric groaned loudly, putting Tris on her feet again. ''You've got to be kidding me...'' He slumped against the lounge chair. Tris just smiled, kissing him lightly, before turning around and opening the door. ''Hey, Aliya.''

''Klutz, I got a problem! Like, a big problem!'' Liya screamed, walking inside.

**thanks for reading! please leave a fav or comment if you liked this chapter ^.^**


	17. I see Fire

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING i just want to thank everyone who has given the time to leave a comment, it means a lot to hear back from you guys and even though i've been swamped with exams these pass weeks it means the world to see how many people like this fanfic. **

''What is it?'' Tris asked closing the door behind her as Eric just glared at Liya.

''I have a fitting today for my wedding dress...'' Liya sighed dramatically. ''But I also have an assignment today...''

Tris just smiled lightly. ''Enough said, I'll just go in your pla-''

''Absolutely not.'' Eric stated sternly. ''You do your own assignments.''

''Eric!'' Tris exclaimed angrily. ''I can go in her place if I want to!''

''Ask someone else, Aliya.'' Eric hissed, ignoring Tris' angry glare.

''No Liya, don't ask someone else! I'll do it.'' Tris countered, still glaring at Eric.

''Ask someone else, she isn't doing it'' he bit out shooting daggers at Liya.

''You're not the boss of me!'' Tris yelled, stomping her foot on the floor.

''This conversation is over Aliya!'' Eric yelled, rivalling Tris.

''No. Stay!'' Tris yelled back.

''Leave.'' he hissed again, still not giving one look at Tris.

''Stay!'' Tris argued back.

''Go!'' he bit back.

''Don't!'' Tris yelled.

''STOP!'' Liya yelled with an exasperated expression. ''God. If I wanted to feel awkward, I would've just gone back home to see my grandparents!''

''...sorry.'' Tris muttered, narrowing her eyes at Eric.

''Look, it's fine. I'll just ask Kat.'' Liya turned away, facing the door when Tris pulled her wrist.

''No, I'll do it.'' she whispered. ''Leave, quickly. Now.'' Liya just looked at her before turning away and exiting the apartment at the speed of light, slamming the door behind her.

''What are you doing?'' Eric asked, clearly frustrated.

''My job.'' Tris replied roughly. ''Whether you like it or not, this is my job and you have no right to say I can't do this or that!''

''Tris-''

''Stop.'' she held up a hand, sighing deeply. ''Just...stop.''

''Tris I-''

''I think it's time for you to leave, Eric. I've got a job to do, you can show yourself out.'' she stated and closed the door behind her, leaving Eric inside the room, feeling like his world was caving in on him.

**TIME LAPSE**

''Klutz!'' Liya called out just in time before Tris could get on the train. ''Wait!''

''What is it?'' Tris asked, turning away from the passing train. "Great! I just missed my ride!"

"Well the good news is that you don't need it anyway." Liya caught her breath. ''I called headquarters and they said they found another Elite in Candor to handle the job. So it's okay you don't have to go.''

''NO!'' Tris yelled.

''What?'' Liya asked. ''I thought you were gonna be happy, now you can spend the rest of today with lover boy.''

''No, Liya.'' Tris whined. ''I just gave him a this-is-my-job-there's-nothing-you-can-do-about-it speech.''

''Well then go back and give him a I'm-sorry-I-was-being-an-idiot speech.'' Liya smiled humorously.

''No!'' Tris exclaimed ''No way!''

''...then what about coming with me, Kat and Annie to Amity for my fitting?'' Liya asked, rolling her eyes at her friends childishness.

Tris paused, deep in thought. ''...I guess so...I mean, I could pretend that I'm going on an assignment.''

''That's the spirit!'' Liya cheered, punching her in the arm. ''Now c'mon, we're going back to my apartment so you can wear something that doesn't yell out 'I'm going to kill you all'.'' Liya laughed, while Tris just glared at her while rubbing her own arm.

**TIME LAPSE**

''W-what are you doing here?'' Tina asked.

''Yeah I thought Al said you were supposed to take it easy, at least for a couple more days.'' Finn inquired.

''That's why I am going to verbally train.'' Eric replied stoically.

''More like verbally abuse.'' Finn muttered, making Tina chuckle.

''Something funny, O'dair?'' Eric glared at him threateningly.

Finnick could literally feel his eyes burn a hole straight through his face. ''Nope.''

''Good.'' Eric hissed before turning around.

''Sooo, Tris is on an assignment.'' Finn kept an eye on Eric.

''What makes you say tha-''

''I WILL RIP YOUR TEETH OUT AND STICK IT IN YOUR EYE, MAYBE THEN YOU WON'T MISS! '' Eric bellowed causing everyone in the room to flinch.

Tina turned to Finn ''Oooh I see.''

Finn sighed ''This is going to be a long day~''

''O'DAIR GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND TRAIN SOME INITIATES!'' Eric yelled loudly, shaking the whole room.

**TIME LAPSE**

''I like your dress Tris.'' Annie said lightly. The four of them had jumped on the train and taken a seat.

Tris wore a long, strapless, pale-yellow sun dress with her hair out, complementing her figure. ''Annie, you're wearing the same thing, but pink.'' Tris replied causing Annie to blush slightly.

''I like my dress.'' Kat said, playing with the hem of her dress. ''My favourite colour's green, which makes me think...why are we all wearing the same style?''

''Well...'' Liya cleared her throat and played with her hair, which was styled in a pixie haircut. ''I just wanted to see what we all looked like if we all wore the same thing...practice for the wedding.''

''Fair enough.'' Annie replied, playing with her high ponytail, when suddenly the train halted to a stop causing everyone to jerk forward roughly.

''What's going on?'' Kat asked, getting up from the floor since she had lost her footing and fell.

''Looks like the train broke down.'' Tris inquired, trying to catch her footing as she made her way over to Kat and Liya.

''Guys...'' Annie called.

''Not now Annie, we're trying to open the door...'' Liya exclaimed, prying at the train door with Kat and Tris.

''Guys...'' Annie squeaked.

''What is it Annie?'' Kat groaned turning around. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in both horror and fear at what she saw. ''Tris, Liya'' she whispered.

''What?'' Tris turned around before letting out a blood curdling scream.

**TIME LAPSE**

Eric could feel shivers run down his spine ''Ugh...what was that.''

''What?'' Finn asked turning to Eric.

''...Nothing.'' Eric shook the cold feeling off but couldn't help the feeling that something was wrong. ''Tina!''

''How can I be of your assistance, Satan?'' Tina replied.

''Is Tris back yet?'' he asked, ignoring her nickname for him.

''Would you still be here if she was?'' Tina answered, raising an eyebrow.

''Eric, it's only been, what? Thirty minutes?'' Finn said, sighing lightly.

''Thirty minutes?'' Eric groaned ''It feels like three days!''

''God! If you want to be near her so much, why don't you just marry her!''

Tina exclaimed, but stopped when she saw the look on his face.

''...Are you alright?'' Finn asked, but Eric just had a blank look on his face, not even blinking. ''Tina...what have you done?''

''It was a figure of speech!'' Tina whispered. ''Look you get him outta here, I have trainees to worry about. I'm trusting you'll take care of him.''

''Will do.'' Finn replied grabbing Eric by the arm ''C'mon big guy...''

**TIME LAPSE**

''...Do...you think...we...lost it?'' Kat panted heavily.

''I...don't see...it anywhere.'' Tris replied trying to breath properly.

''Ugh, fuck...I need to work out'' Liya cursed leaning on a tree to catch her breath.

''Where do you think we are?'' Annie asked, looking at the empty field they came across.

''By... the looks of it...we...should be in the outskirts of Amity...'' Tris answered, still catching her breath.

''So that means if we keep heading north we'll finally get into town!'' Annie said happily ''Okay, let's go.''

Liya groaned. ''Damn, you must love running so much''

''Stamina is her best weapon.'' Kat chimed in proudly, making Annie blush a little.

''Yeah, she can outrun anything.'' Tris added while walking alongside the three girls. A cold rush went down her spine making her shiver. ''Ugh...what was that?''

''What?'' Liya frantically looked around.

''...nothing.'' Tris just brushed it off ''Just had a bad feeling''

''Where the hell was this 'bad feeling' twenty minutes ago?!'' Liya exclaimed.

''Must be a late reaction.'' Tris smiled, when suddenly they heard a roar come from behind them. ''RUN!'' she screamed.

The four girls ran as fast as they could, sprinting hard, when they all finally spotted a bridge and in front of it, a gate. ''THERE!'' Liya yelled, panting heavily.

they all climbed over the gate at record time before collapsing on the floor of exhaustion. Each of them panted hard ''...ugh...really...need to...work out..'' Liya said said once again.

''Can I help any of you?'' They could hear a soft familiar female voice.

Tris snapped her eyes open ''Caroline!'' she exclaimed.

''Tris!'' The blonde girl exclaimed while smiling vibrantly. ''What are all of you doing here?''

''My...fitting.'' Liya replied, still trying to catch her breath.

''Oh! Right, your wedding!'' Caroline chirped, clapping her hands together. ''Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!''

**TIME LAPSE**

''-What happened to him?'' Darius asked, sitting at a bar with Finn, Al and a very distant Eric.

''Tina mentioned the 'm' word about Tris and him.'' Finn replied, drinking his bourbon.

''Well, Tina always was a straight to the point kind of girl, that's why I married her about two months after we started dating.'' Al said, drinking his tequila. ''But seeing him like this is...kinda scary.''

''I know right,'' Finn agreed. ''It's like he's not even here.''

''I've heard of this kind of thing,'' Darius caused Finn and Al look at him. ''It's when someone is so deep in thought it's like they lose touch with reality.''

''He must really like Tris.'' Al remarked, taking another sip.

As if the very mention of her name woke him up, Eric looked around him. ''Tris?''

''Eric?'' Finn asked, placing his drink back down.

''Did someone say Tris' name?'' Eric snapped ''What am I doing in a bar?''

''We're here to make you feel better.'' Darius said timidly.

''Right.'' Eric replied a little vacant. ''I think I'm better so...I'm gonna go''

''Okay,'' Finn said. ''See you guys later.'' walking out of the bar with Eric.

''You were supposed to stay with them.'' Eric rolled his eyes.

''Well, I'm also supposed to be at training today too, but...shit happens.'' Finn replied smirking. ''Where are we going anyway?''

''If your gonna follow me then just stay quiet.'' Eric's mouth twitched in irritation. If Finn wasn't so important to Tris, he would have thrown him off a building for being so annoying.

**TIME LAPSE**

''Why were you near the gate?'' Tris asked, sitting down on a lounge chair in a boutique shop with Annie and Kat waiting for Liya to change into a gown.

''I live near the gate. Sometimes Klaus likes to get out of Amity and walk around for a bit with the animals.'' Caroline said playing with the hem of her skirt.

''I don't know why he would, I mean, we just had a close encounter with one of those majestic animals and I don't see why you would go voluntarily to those things.'' Kat replied lazily.

''Well, they just need to get used to you first.'' Caroline advised happily.

''Where is Klaus, anyway?'' Tris asked, changing the subject.

''He had some business to take care of.'' Caroline said. Liya walked out of the dressing room wearing a wedding gown.

''What do you think?'' Liya asked twirling around.

''Too many sparkles,'' Annie looked up from her magazine that displayed all the wedding gowns.

''Yeah, I agree, all that dress says is 'kill me now with sparkles', maybe try another one on?'' Caroline scrunched her face up.

''Maybe you should try on number four.'' Annie recommended, pointing at a gown in the catalogue.

Liya sighed, walking back into the dressing room. ''Fine...''

''You have great taste.'' Caroline complimented Annie.

''Thanks.'' Annie replied smiling ''So you're from Amity?''

''No. I was actually born in Candor.'' Caroline corrected her. ''But when I turned eighteen, I was moved to Abnegation.''

''So you're an Elite?'' Annie asked. Caroline nodded. ''Was your husband an Elite too?''

''Nope, he got put in Dauntless.'' Caroline replied, making Kat and Tris smirk. ''But lucky I was an Elite because I could move into Dauntless. That's when I met him and there we got married.''

''What made the both of you come here?'' Annie asked again.

''Well, after a while of, you know, being an Elite, I got to see all the factions and Amity seemed to be the only faction that had more freedom than the others, so we decided to move.'' Caroline replied contently.

''That sounds beautiful! He sounds like a nice man.'' Annie said, making Kat scoff.

''Please. I've heard stories about the legendary Klaus Mikaelson.''

''Klaus makes Eric look like a little boy.'' Tris added.

''Yeah, my husband sure does have a reputation in Dauntless, he was a leader.'' Caroline said with a knowing look.

''Okay! Number four.'' Liya called, catching everyone's attention.

''It's perfect.'' kat gushed.

''Yeah, it's great.'' Tris said smiling.

''Thank god! I was about to look for that damn creature on the train, if I had to put on another dress.'' Liya said clapping her hands together. ''Alright, just give me a minute and we can go.''

**TIME LAPSE**

''You can't be serious!'' Finn exclaimed.

''Believe me.'' Eric replied. ''I am.''

''Dude...Tina was just kidding when she said you should just marry Tris.'' Finn said, wondering how the hell he got on a train straight for Dauntless, leaving Erudite.

''Tina just made me realise how much I love Tris.'' Eric replied earnestly.

''That's the point.'' Finn tried again. ''Tina shouldn't be the one to give you the idea of marrying her...you should be the one to decide.''

''I love her more than anything,'' Eric said looking him in the eye. ''It was at that moment I realised...I wanna spend the rest of my life with her.''

''Have you even told her you love her?'' Finn asked. Eric just shook his head slightly. ''God Eric, you haven't even told her you love her...what do you think she's gonna say when you tell her to marry you?!''

Eric just looked at Finn speechless. ''I never thought of what she would say...''

''No, no don't zone out on me again!'' Finn groaned just in time for someone else to jump on the train. Eric and Finn turned around quickly.

Finn's eyes widened as he saw the man in front of him. ''Hello, mate.'' he said, the thick British accent ringing through the empty train.

**TIME LAPSE**

The girls, after biding their goodbyes to Caroline, were now riding a train headed straight for Dauntless. ''I swear to god if this train stops...'' Liya sighed, while looking out the window.

''It won't.'' Kat said, sitting down.

''You better be right,'' Liya replied sitting next to her, when suddenly they could feel the train shake. ''What the hell was that?''

''I dunno...'' Annie replied, walking towards the rumbling.

''Well, don't walk towards the sound!'' Liya snapped. ''Remember what happened last time?'' Annie stopped and turn around, jogging lightly towards them.

''I don't think it's an animal.'' Tris said. ''If it was an animal, it would make way more noise than that.''

''Then what is it?'' Annie asked, her eyes lingering over to the door that linked the carriages of the train.

''It's probably someone else messing around in one of the other carriages.'' Tris said lightly, causing everyone to breath a sigh of relief. ''Probably no-one we know.''

''Guess what I got from Caroline?'' Annie chirped happily.

''What?'' They all asked in unison.

Annie pulled out a little grey gun, making everyone gasp. ''Calm down, it's not a real gun!'' Everyone took a sigh of relief. ''It's a deafening gun.''

''May I ask what the difference is?'' Tris asked, giving Kat and Liya a look.

''Well, instead of actually shooting you with a bullet it shoots you with a little tranquilliser that makes you deaf.'' Annie answered. ''Wanna try?''

''Yeah! I wanna see this! Do it Tris!'' Liya decided to sacrifice her childhood trickster.

''I agree with Liya, I wanna see it in action.'' Kat followed while grinning.

After about twenty minutes of 'encouragement' from Liya, Kat and Annie, Tris finally muttered a low ''Fine. I'll do it...''

''Alright...one...'' Tris braced herself. ''...Two...'' Liya and Kat cringed, but their smiles never faulted.

''...Three!'' Annie pulled the trigger.

**TIME LAPSE**

Eric got back on his feet catching his breath ''That...all you...got?''

''Well mate, I would love to show you 'all I've got' but I hope to believe that the reason why you've called me away from my adoring wife isn't because of that.'' the man replied smugly.

''I'm sorry, but can I just ask,'' Finn interrupted. ''Are you _the_ Niklaus Mikaelson?''

''The one and only,'' he smirke. ''But please, just call me Klaus.''

Finns eyes widened. ''You're a legend!''

''Don't feed him any more praise, his head is big enough.'' Eric said sitting on a nearby seat.

''I'm sorry mate? Did you hear something? It sounded like dying pride, maybe the pride I just beat in a fight two minutes ago?'' Klaus said to Finn making him chuckle.

Eric glared half-heartedly. ''I called you here for a favour.''

''Right.'' Klaus said composing himself. ''What can I do for you?''

''I need advice...'' Eric said looking at the train floor.

''Are you blushing?'' Finn chirpped, earning a death glare from Eric.

Klaus smiled humorously. ''What kind of advice do you want?''

''I was supposed to say this at Dauntless, but since we're here...I want advice on- I mean I need to- I just-''

''For the love of god, just spit it out!'' Finn sighed.

''I need help on how to ask my girlfriend Tris Prior to marry me!'' Eric yelled out glaring at the both of them.

''Eric...'' they heard a familiar voice whisper. All their heads turned to the door that connected the carriages of the train. For a moment, all they could do was freeze and the sound of the rumblings of the train on the tracks was all they could hear.

''Tris...'' Eric whispered as she turned around and slammed the door.

**TIME LAPSE**

Tris slammed the door, locked it and turned around to see the others ''Eric, Finn and Klaus are in there'' Liya got up from her seat walking towards the door.

''No, don't!'' Tris hissed. ''Eric thinks I'm on an assignment. Which I'm not.''

''So what do you want us to do?'' Kat asked, but Tris just looked at her weirdly.

''I'm deaf, remember?'' Tris replied. ''Can't hear a thing...'' Liya and Kat groaned before looking back at her and started to gesture wildly. ''What...should...you..do?'' Tris said feeling like she was playing charades.

''Yes! Yes!'' both Liya and Kat exclaimed.

''I don't know...'' Tris sighed, making Kat groan. ''I just...don't want to face him right now...I'll figure it out later...just not now.''

''Fine.'' Liya nodding her head. ''Annie? How long does this deaf thing last?''

''About...another five minutes.'' Annie said pointing to her ear and holding up five fingers.

''Another five...minutes?'' Tris asked. Annie nodded happily. ''Thank god.''

**TIME LAPSE**

''E-Eric...can't...breath...'' Finn bit out as he felt Eric's strong hands tighten around his neck.

''Good!'' Eric hissed. ''This is all your fault!''

''Alright mate, I think the poor lad has had enough.'' Klaus said pulling him off Finn.

He slumped down against a seat, running his hands through his hair. ''What the hell am I gonna do now?''

''Well, at least you don't have to worry about asking her anymore...'' Finn gasped for air.

Eric glared bullets through Finn from where he sat. ''Do you want to die today O'dair?''

Klaus coughed uncomfortably. ''Well, I think we're here.'' The three turned around to see the girls jump off the train and land on the rooftop.

Finn quickly jumped off the train faster than lightning. ''Good seeing you Klaus.'' Eric stated.

''Well, I am your big brother.'' Klaus replied smirking. ''Anytime you need anything, don't hesitate to call.''

''Noted.'' Eric gave one last smile and jumped off the train too, landing on the roof.

He got up on his feet, leaping from the side of the building and landing on the net. Eric felt a tinge of disappointment when he didn't see Tris waiting for him near the net, like every other time. Not that he would expect her too, but it still hurt. Eric walked into his apartment, shutting the door behind him before turning around and surely enough his heart stop beating in his chest.

"Please, just hear me out…" Eric whispered desperately.

**Thanks for reading! i know, i know. things really escalate quickly in this chapter but i don't know when i'll update next since i still have one exam left to do BUT i tried to make this chapter extra LONG. If you have any questions at all, leave a comment and i'll reply as soon as i can. Leave a review or fav if you like this chapter. Until next time cya~~~**


	18. Latching onto you

**Hey there, been a while. Here's another update :) Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

''Please, just hear me out.'' Eric voiced as he stood in front of her, frozen in place while clutching the engagement ring in his hand. '_If she heard me propose then I'm sure as hell going to propose again properly.' _

''Eric.'' Tris replied glad her hearing came back. ''Firstly, I just wanna say-''

''No, don't.'' Eric said frowning. '_I won't let her say anything until I propose, she has to know everything I feel for her before she can talk herself out of it.'_ Eric thought to himself. ''I just...I honestly don't know what to say...I wish I did.''

_'Dammit he's angrier than I expected.' _Tris sighed deeply. ''Simple. Don't say anything. I'm sorry...I really am.''

_'No...This isn't what I wanted. I can't lose her...' _Eric tried to hide his hurt. ''Tris, please just-''

Tris shut her eyes. ''Look, I know I lied but I only did it because I didn't want to take back what I said to you before I left this morning.''

''Lied?'' Eric asked, quirking his eyebrow.

''Yeah...I said I had an Assignment...but I went dress shopping with Liya.'' Tris replied guiltily, Eric at Tris marked speechless. ''I can explain.''

''I don't know, Tris...'' Eric played along. _'Maybe she didn't hear me when I said I wanted to marry her.'_

''Eric...'' Tris whispered. ''I'm sorry, I promise I won't lie to you again.''

''Who am I kidding? I can never stay mad at you. You're forgiven.'' he replied, walking up to her and embracing her in one step, basking in the way she snuggled against him.

''It's just that Liya said she got someone else to do the job and I already gave the whole this-is-my-job speech...'' Tris whispered against his shoulder.

''It's okay.'' Eric replied, internally rejoicing over the fact that she didn't hear his little marriage proposal.

''How can I make it up to you?'' Tris pulled back to look at his face.

Eric smirked. ''I can think of one way...'' In one swift motion he picked up Tris bridal style and walked into his room with a Tris in his arms.

Eric dropped her softly on top the bed before claiming her lips. Tris' hands ran through Eric's hair, lightly tugging on it causing him to groan and at that moment he couldn't be more happy. She's everything he could ever want in a person and he knew for sure with no doubt or regret that he loved her. Without anyone telling him, just like Finn said, Eric finally knew what it was like to realise his own feelings by himself.

''What's wrong?'' Tris asked as he looked into his eyes which displayed so many emotions that it confused her.

Eric stared at her, taking every inch of her face. Making sure he remembered every single detail. ''I love you.'' he whispered with so much passion his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest.

''What?'' Tris asked softly, her eyes widening in shock.

''I said...I love you.'' Eric repeated with more conviction but couldn't help the blush paint his cheeks.

Tris kissed him with an undeniable amount of passion causing Eric to let out a deep growl that caused shivers to run down her spine. Tris suddenly pulled away slightly, leaving Eric dazed ''I...love you too.''

Eric could've died of happiness at that moment. He kissed her back with equal amount of fire. ''Say it again.''

''I love you.'' she blushed.

''Again.'' Eric attacked her neck.

''I love you.'' Tris repeated again while giggling.

''One more time.'' He smiled blissfully against her neck.

''Eric,'' Tris chuckled. "I. Love. You."

He pulled back just enough to see her face but still trapped her under him. ''You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that.''

After a minute of him staring into her beautiful eyes Tris finally said something. ''Eric. I love you so much it hurts when you're not around, I feel happy every time you smile...you've had my heart since the day you took my hand...you better not break it Mr. Psychic.'' Tris used the nickname for him when she was an Initiate.

He smiled widely at the memory of her giving him that name before reaching down and kissing Tris again, holding her close to his body like she was going to disappear. Hell would freeze over before anyone took his angel away from him, especially since she finally decided to give him something he'd die for, live for and kill for…

Her love.

**Thanks for reading! please tell me what you thought about the chapter in the comments or even a fav if you liked this chapter :D **

**Until next time cya~~ **


	19. perfect

**Disclaimer : i do not own anything. Note: this is not the last chapter. It kinda sound like the last chapter but it isn't. **

**Flash forward a year later ~**

It's been a year since Liya's wedding. The ceremony was small; a strict friends and family only. Caleb walked her down the aisle, fully recovered from the gunshot wound that made nearly everyone to go into a panic merely weeks before the wedding.

At this point, the new law was introduced. It was called the Warangkanist break where everyone could move freely as long as they went back to their respective factions at the end of the month. It was a declaration of unity since the number of factionless started to grow.

For the Warangkanist break, Kat and Peeta visited Abnegation, Finn and Annie went sightseeing in Amity, Al and Tina decided to go back to their roots in Candor and Darius and Four went to Erudite, leaving both Eric and Tris alone in Dauntless.

Currently, Tris lay in Eric's arms as they lounged on the couch together watching a movie like every other normal day they both had a day off. ''Tris,''

''Yes,'' she mumbled, snuggling her head into the crook of Eric's neck.

He stroked the back of her head basking in the way her soft hair felt against his big work-ridden hands before reluctantly pulling away and standing in front of her. ''Follow me?''

''Do I have a choice?'' she asked humorously.

Eric just smiled. ''No.''

Tris narrowed her eyes at him before following Eric out of the apartment, only to be led to the rooftop.

''Why'd you bring me here?'' she asked with confusion as she stopped walking.

He swallowed the knot in his throat as. Time seemed to slow - Eric had never felt as nervous as he did at that moment. Slowly, but surely, he turned around to face the girl of his dreams, the girl who had his heart within her small delicate hand, who had every single fibre of his being in her bewitching eyes and without a second of doubt he kneeled down on one knee. ''Tris Prior.''

Her hand automatically flew to her mouth as a gasp escaped her trembling lips. ''Eric...''

''This is the first place I saw you.'' Eric continued, smiling at her with every single ounce of love he could muster. ''At the time I didn't know it, but it would be the day I met the women I'd die for in a blink of an eye.''

Her heart warmed as she let out a small laugh. ''Such a charmer.''

''I love you more than I love scaring the hell out of initiates,'' Tris chuckled at that. ''And most of all...I realised that the rest of eternity with you wouldn't be enough time to show you how much I love you-''

''I love you too.'' Tris just couldn't help herself, bending over to claim his lips.

''Will you marry me?'' Eric asked, pulling out a ring that had a yellow diamond. On the side, it wrote _'For the woman that finally woke me up'_ engraved into it in small writing. ''Would you like to be my wife?''

She only nodded her head wildly. ''Yes,''

Eric couldn't have been happier than he was in that moment. With so much tenderness, he slipped the prepossessing ring on her finger. Before Tris could

admire her ring, Eric picked her up bridal style while ravishing her lips once more before finally pulling back slightly and whispering contently. ''Now I can die a happy man.''

Tris only laughed at his declaration and stared into his eyes with a smile on her face. ''As long as it isn't anytime soon then that's fine with me.''

If it was even possible, Eric's smile broadened as he peered down at his fiance with nothing but love and pure adoration of how one small girl could make him feel so many emotions with so much as a single breath.

**Flash forward 9 months later ~**

Eric's hands were clammy. His eyes were darting all over the place. He was sweating bullets from his head to his toes. His suit was starting to over-heat and it was a miracle his knees weren't buckling beneath him. You'd think with that description he'd be on some sort of life or death situation, surrounded by countless enemies but no. Instead Eric stood at the end if an aisle waiting for his bride.

''Mate, just calm down.'' Klaus whispered to his nervous wreck of a brother while putting a comfortable hand on his shoulder.

''I'm about to marry Tris Prior...how on earth can I calm down?!'' Eric exclaimed, keeping his eyes in front of him.

''Fine, we'll just talk about something to calm your nerves.'' Finn stated, standing next to Klaus wearing a black suit with the Dauntless insignia on the back. Al, Darius, Four and Gale wore the same thing.

''That could work.'' Eric replied looking at Finn.

''Okay,'' Finn replied. ''Why did you choose the rooftop to hold the wedding? I mean, you could've chose anywhere at all, but you chose to hold it on a roof in Dauntless.''

''This is the place where I first met Tris and first held her hand. This is also where I proposed to her, so we decided it would also be the place where we both would vow to spend the rest of our lives together.'' Eric replied with a nostalgic expression on his face.

''That...is surprisingly heart-warming.'' Darius voiced.

''And here I thought you had no heart.'' Al cooed.

''See? You're gonna be just fine.'' Klaus encouraged him. ''If it helps, I was the exact same on my wedding, remember?''

''Yeah, you were this close to fainting.'' Eric smirked while the other five snickered.

''Okay, that's enough.'' Klaus growled. ''What are you laughing at Albert? You passed out as soon as your future wife stepped on the isle.'' Everyone laughed heartily while Al just turned a crimson colour.

The music started and finally Tris appeared with her father. Eric stopped breathing as she walked down the aisle wearing a sleeveless dress that showed her tattoo of black birds proudly. It hugged her curves and stopped just above her knees, showing off her beautiful legs, but still had a long train that flowed effortlessly. Behind her followed Kat, Liya, Annie.

Tris finally reached Eric, after what seemed like an eternity. She wore red lipstick and eyeliner that brought out her eyes. Eric stood next to her feeling like she was the only person in the world. ''Eric Mikaelson, do you take Tris Prior to be your wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, for richer and poorer, till death do you part?'' the administrator asked.

''No,'' Eric answered, Tris snapped her head to him. ''Not even death would make me part from her.'' Everyone cooed at the declaration.

''A tad creepy,'' Liya whispered, making everyone snicker.

''Okay then. Do you, Eric Mikaelson, take Tris Prior to be your wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, for richer and poorer?'' said the administrator, correcting himself.

''I do.'' Eric stared into her eyes, lost into the world of hazel. He slipped a ring on her finger which had little birds engraved on the outside of it right on top of her engagement ring.

''Do you, Tris Prior, take Eric Mikaelson to be your husband to have and to hold, through sickness and health, for richer and poorer?'' the man asked again.

''I do.'' she answered, a tear rolling down her cheek even though she was smiling radiantly. She slipped the ring on his finger that had symbols engraved on the outside matching his tattoo, on top of his engagement ring which said _'For the man that finally let me live a dream'._

''In the power vested in me, in the faction of Erudite and currently Dauntless, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Prior-Mikaelson. You may kiss your bride.'' he pronounced.

Tris and Eric kissed each other to seal their relationship as the crowd cheered. Her mother was already in tears while her father comforted her, smiling proudly at his little girl, all grown up. Caleb was clapping loudly, probably the loudest out of everyone that attended - all the initiates she's worked with, some friends from the factions she and Eric visited, and of course, his family, which consisted of five brothers and one sister.

In one swift motion, he picked Tris up bridal style once again and walked down the aisle, smiling widely, ready to face everything the world had to throw at them.

**Thanks for reading! tell me what you thought in the comments, even if you have any questions about this chapter. if you liked this chapter please leave a fav :) until next time cya~**


	20. warrior

**hey there, sorry its been a while since i've updated things have been pretty hectic especially with christmas coming soon. But i hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**?****~ Six months after the wedding ~**

''Where's Tris this time?'' Finn asked, writing something down in his notebook while he stood in the training room overlooking the initiates.

''She went to the infirmary,'' Eric replied, running a hand in his hair. ''What are you writing down?''

''Nothing.'' Finnick stated a little too fast.

Eric narrowed his eyes suspiciously before snatching the notebook from Finn. His eyes immediately read the title 'The Personas of Eric Prior-Mikaelson When Tris Isn't Around'__.__ Eric snapped his famous glare in Finn's direction. ''What the hell is this?!''

''It was Tina's idea!'' he exclaimed while chuckling nervously.

''Did someone say my name?'' Tina walked over casually as Finn went over to her and filled her in on what happened. ''Oh...''

''Don't 'oh' me. What the hell is this?'' Eric asked one more time, getting more irritated by the second.

''Well, it helps us...you know...how do I say this?'' she desperately searched her head for the right words.

''Handle you better.'' Finn finished the sentence for her.

''HANDLE ME-'' Before Eric could continue, his phone rang. If it had been anyone else he would've ignored the call and gone back to verbally slaughtering Finn and Tina but it was Tris. His Tris. So he answered it. ''Is everything okay?''

''Wow. Not even a hello?'' Tris asked humorously with the same melodic voice that Eric yearened to hear every single second they were apart.

''Hello.'' he stated. ''Now tell me everything.''

''Do you want the bad news or the good news.'' she asked.

Eric's heart sunk like an anchor at her choice of words as fear coursed through his veins, something that he thought would never feel until he met the girl of his dreams. ''...bad news.''

''I thought you might say that.'' Tris replied. ''The bad news is that you'll have to wait until you get home to hear the good news.''

He groaned in frustration. She always had a habit of putting things off when it came to serious things, he just wanted to know if she was going to be okay. ''Hey, what the he-'' but she already ended the call before he could ask any questions.

****TIME LAPSE ~****

Tris tucked her phone back into her pocket with a small smile glued onto her face. ''Thanks Al for the check-up. I know it's your day off.'' she said politely.

''Of course. Anytime.'' he smiled, while putting some papers away. ''If you need any favours in the future, don't hesitate to call me again. Same goes for that husband of yours. God knows how many broken bones he'll get in one week.'' Al joked.

''I'll keep that in mind.'' Tris chuckled before getting up from her seat and leaving the infirmary.

Tris began to walk down the Dauntless halls, nodding and smiling every so often at initiates and Dauntless workers as they passed her. Over the years she had quickly grown a name for herself, therefore earning the respect of everyone in the faction. She was mostly known for two things: being able to take on any kind of fighter that dared to verse her and bringing the most feared, ruthless, cold-hearted man in Dauntless to his knees - Eric Mikaelson, or most recently known as Eric Prior-Mikaelson. The thought alone made a smile spread across her face.

Tris finally reached her apartment. Shutting and locking it behind her, she turned around only to be met with a very stressed Eric pacing around in their living room.

''Well, you took your time to get here.'' he stopped pacing and rushed to Tris putting his hands on either side of her face. ''Please tell me it's nothing''

She looked unsure for a moment, searching her mind to find the words she needed to say. ''Well...it's certainly not...nothing.''

''Something's wrong?'' Eric breathed ruggedly and his heart sank. ''If it's your heart, lungs or any kind of organ you can have all of mine and if that's not enough you can have Al's too! Or Finn's, I don't care if he doesn't agree, I'll just get my blade and-''

Tris shot him a look that said shut-up-you-fool, successfully making him stop. ''I don't need you to to turn into an axe murderer for me. I don't need any of that.''

He just looked at her. ''Then what is it? Please, Tris, you're killing me here...just tell me.'' There was a long pause before the either of them said anything. She stared into his eyes, gathering all the courage she could.

"I'm pregnant.'' Tris whispered, anticipating his reaction. ''Eric?''

**thanks for reading. Please leave a fav or comment if u liked this chapter **


	21. I knew

**hey there, fancy seeing you here again. Nah just kidding. **

_''I'm pregnant.'' Tris whispered. ''Eric?''_

''We're gonna have a baby?'' Tears clouded his vision. In all the years Tris has known her husband she has never seen him come close to tears, this being one of many firsts.

Eric thought this day would never come, even though he married Tris and constantly fantasized about having a family with her. He would sometimes have dreams of coming home from work and a little girl would run into his arms with the same smile as Tris' as he held her in his arms as if she was going to disappear. He would always dream about blissful moments shared between him and his children while Tris would laugh along with whatever was happening. But as time went by doubt seeped into his mind telling him that he was too cold to ever have children with the girl he loved. That he wasn't made to be a father. That Tris would never want to have children with him.

So at that moment he was beyond happy. He was going to have a child. A child that had half of Tris and him, he could see it now. A small baby that would take after his stubbornness and Tris' determination.

''Yes.'' she answered, tears threatening to spill out of her own eyes as she sighed in relief. Minutes before, she was worried about Eric's reaction but seeing him so...happy made her heart clench at the very sight.

''I'm gonna be a father?'' he whispered, roughly pulling her body against his. He breathed deeply, inhaling her scent, trying to capture this moment within his memory, this being the second most happiest moment of his entire life - the first being their wedding day.

''Yes.'' she repeated but this time tears were cascading down her cheek as she felt pure joy at how content he sounded.

''We're gonna have a family?'' Eric asked again, smiling wildly in-spite of stray tears escaping the corner of his eyes.

''We are.'' Tris stated. Before she could even blink, he gathered her slender body in his arms and lifted her up spinning her around in a circle.

He just couldn't contain his joy at the fact he was going to have a child with Tris. An actual child he thought would never get. As he stared into her eyes while the world around them became nothing but a blur, he came to a slow stop careful not to make Tris too dizzy.

''Thank you.'' he whispered next to her ear. Her body still laid comfortably in his strong arms.

''For what?'' she asked, brushing away the shivers that made their way down her spine at his hot breath next to her ear.

''For giving me everything I could've ever dreamed of.'' Eric clarified, fully aware of the effect he had on her. He claimed her lips with his own, expressing every single kind of emotion in just one swift motion.

''I love you,'' Tris mumbled against his hair, tugging it slightly and causing Eric to suppress a moan.

''I love you more...'' he whispered against her shoulder.

~ **Many months later **~

''ARGHHH I HATE YOU SO MUCH!'' Tris screamed in agony as she squeezed Eric's hand while he was briskly walking at her side. By this time she was in labour and could give birth at any minute. The both of them were in dauntless hospital that was newly installed the previous year.

Finn and his son came along with Kat, and Peeta with Genevieve. Liya and Gale came together, and Al and Tina with their daughter Kristen, and finally Caroline and Klaus came with their twins, two little girls to be exact. Practically everyone found the time to come.

''Okay! Everyone but the father has to make their way to the waiting room!'' Annie yelled.

All of them nodded understandingly before taking a seat while Sebastian stretched his arms out, motioning for his mother. ''Right now mommy has to work okay? Just wait with daddy.'' Annie said softly.

''Good luck,'' Finn smiled, holding his son in his arms.

''Thanks,'' she replied before heading into the room. ''I'm gonna need it.'' She shut the door behind her.

''I can't wait!'' Liya exclaimed. ''I'm gonna be an auntie again!''

''I know right?'' Caroline smiled cheerfully. ''It'd be great to have a playmate for Rebecca and Jamie.'' The two little girls giggled in their father's arms.

''It'd also be great to have a playmate for Sebastian that's around his age, I mean Bashy here was born a month ago.'' Finn said, cradling the said child in his arms.

''Yeah, maybe they'll be best friends like Kristen and Gen.'' Katherine said while holding Peeta's hand as they sat beside each other.

''Where are they anyway?'' Tina asked, looking around the waiting room and not spotting her daughter or Gen anywhere.

''They went to go get some drinks.'' Al answered his lovely wife.

''How nice,'' Caroline commented before standing up with Lilly in her arms. ''Klaus, why don't we let Lily and Rose play in the kids corner? This is gonna take a while.'' She gestured to the other side of the room with toys and pillows.

''Good idea.'' Klaus replied carrying Rose in his arms and following Caroline.

**30 minutes later ~ **

''So what do you think it's gonna be?'' Gale asked lightly.

''I can't believe she didn't even check if it was a boy or girl.'' Liya pouted.

''She wanted it to be a surprise.'' Kat said smiling.

''What about you doc?'' Liya asked looking at Al. ''Do you know what it's gonna be?''

Immediately he started sweating. ''Well-I-you-Tris...''

Liya's jaw dropped. ''You do know! Well what is it?!'' He fidgeted even more.

''Give the poor man a break Li-bear, I think he gets enough of that from Eric.'' Gale said, holding her hand.

''Fine. You win this time Albert!'' Liya pouted once again.

''We bought drinks!'' Gen exclaimed cheerfully holding some cans in her arms, thankfully distracting everyone.

**TIME LAPSE ~**

Two hours had already passed since Tris went into labour, two hours in which by now she was ready to kill someone. ''Almost there, just push.''

''WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!'' Tris screamed back in frustration and Annie swore she saw her eyes turn red.

''Just breath honey, just push one more time.'' Eric tried to calm her. It was lucky he was used to pain, being a trainer so the point in which she was squeezing his hand didn't bother him. Had it been any other man's hand, they would have quivered in pain by now.

Tears cascaded out of her eyes combining with the sweat that made it's way across her face. ''I...I c-can't.'' she sobbed weakly.

A piece of Eric broke seeing his wife in so much pain and not being able to do anything ''Please, baby, once you do this, all of the pain will go away and we'll have a baby...our baby...our family will be complete''

She paused at this, looking at him as his other hand wiped her tears and bits of sweat from her face. ''Okay,'' She nodded her head. ''For our baby.''

He smiled both with pride and love as he saw the very familiar determination burn in her hazel eyes. ''One...two...three! PUSH!''

''ARGHHHHHHH!'' Tris let out on more scream with every single ounce of energy she could muster within her weak, fatigued body.

**TIME LAPSE~**

''-and then it was a goat!'' Darius exclaimed, making Gen and Kristen laugh.

''Still telling them that joke Darius?'' Liya asked walking over.

''I still think it's funny. Don't you have something else to do? Like rule hell?'' Darius replied back, making everyone including Gale snicker.

''Well if-'' Liya stopped in the middle of her sentence as Eric bursted through the doors.

Everyone walked up to him crowding around him ''How is she?'' Caroline asked. She had heard about the common recurrence of mothers dying in childbirth. Especially if they were from Dauntless, because of the years of hard work would work at their bodies, making them weaker in labor.

''She's fine.'' Eric replied smiling and then wiping his hands on his trousers. ''It's a boy.''

Everyone cheered, hugging him and congratulating him ''Good job brother!'' Klaus said, shaking his hand.

''You're gonna be a great father!'' Finn encouraged.

''You'll do great!'' Al exclaimed cheerfully giving him a nod smiling wildly.

''Congratulations,'' Gale said genuinely.

''Thanks,'' Eric replied to everyone smiling back. ''Who wants to see them?''

''I do!'' everyone exclaimed in unison.

''Okay then. Come in but try to be quiet!'' Eric said, before walking into the room.

Everyone walked in and awed at the sight before them. Tris held her baby close to her, looking down at him with motherly eyes. ''Hey guys,'' she whispered tiredly, looking up at them.

''Hey there. How are you?'' Kat whispered back.

''Tired, exhausted and sleepy...but most of all, happy.'' Tris replied softly when suddenly the little bundle in her arms started to stir opening his eyes to reveal big hazel eyes with specks of green.

There was a collective gasp. ''Wow, they're beautiful. I don't think I've seen anyone with those kind of eyes...'' Caroline exclaimed.

''Yeah he really is something, huh.'' Eric stated proudly. Not even fighting the smile that reached his face. ''I can't tell if he has his mothers hair or mine yet.''

''All in time I guess,'' Annie whispered gently now holding her own bundle of joy. ''Look Bashy, you have a new friend.'' Her son started to giggle, somehow making Eric and Tris' son giggle causing everyone 'aww' again.

''Something tells me they're gonna be great friends.'' Kristen said smiling, before looking at Gen and have the smile returned.

''What's his name?'' Gen asked playing with the little boys hands. Eric and Tris looked at each other.

''Malakai Prior-Mikaelson.'' they both said at the same time.

The whole room was filled with smiles at the name. ''Malakai...'' They all tried out at the same time, making the little boy smile.

''I think he likes it.'' Al said.

''That's good,'' Tris said sighing contently. ''Thanks guys. For being here with me.''

''Of course!'' they all replied.

''Alright. This new family deserve to have their privacy and mother bear looks like she's gonna pass out at any minute. Which means that we need to leave.'' Annie walked towards the door. ''We'll see you in the morning back at your apartment.''

''See you then,'' Eric replied, holding his baby with shaking arms. Not quite shaking the nerves at the fact he was holding his and Tris' baby.

''I have a mission tomorrow so we'll visit you on Friday'' Liya smiled. ''Keep your eye on this one Eric, she's a klutz.'' She walked towards the door.

''I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Liya.'' Tris shot back.

''I'll cover for you at training so you can spend some more time with malakai and your wife.'' Tina patted him on the back before walking towards the door.

''Thank you,'' Eric replied smiling thankfully.

''If you need any help or tips, call me any time.'' Klaus said, putting a hand on his shoulder before walking towards the door.

''Thanks Nick,''

''If at any time you need someone to babysit, call me straight away. As your honorary sister it is my job to step in.'' Kat said seriously but still smiling.

Tris giggled. ''You'll be the first person I call.''

''Good,'' she replied, pointing a finger at her. ''I'll see you later.'' The three were left alone in the hospital room.

Tris turned to Eric. ''We have a baby,'' she whispered lightly as a stray tear found it's way down her cheek.

''We have a baby.'' he repeated, kissing her lovingly.

**Note: not the last chapter. **

**and please leave a comment or a fav if you thought this chapter was good. I love hearing what you guys think especially since it's coming to an end. **


	22. For what?

**I know updated yesterday and i usually update, atleast a couple days appart but where i am it's christmas so i thought why not upload a chapter as a little Xmas gift for all my story followers ^.^ And my laptop is lagging, becuase the recpetion is really bad so there might be a some errors in this chapter. **

**Two years have passed**

''What did the doctor say?'' Eric asked, walking around, running a hand through the stubble on his face.

''Where's Kai?'' Tris asked. walking into their room, using the nickname she gave her son and ignoring her very impatient husband.

''With Sebastian, over at Annie and Finn's place.'' he answered quickly before walking out of the living room following her diligently. ''Tris...''

Eric spent the whole day worried about his wife. She had been deadly sick for the past 5 weeks with no signs of getting better. At first she would brush it off, saying things like it was just fatigue, blaming it on the amount of effort that was expected from her as an Elite and also being a mother. Going against her wishes, he contacted the higher ups and informed them about her condition, effectively making them give her time off to get better. They couldn't risk losing their most respected and valued Elite.

As soon as she heard about what he did Tris gave him a piece of her mind while trying her hardest not to swear because their young son was surprisingly observant and would pick words up faster than they could think about what they were saying. Eric finally convinced her to get a check up - or at least from Al. So after a week she agreed, today being the day of her appointment.

She pondered whether to torture him more and avoid each of his questions but decided against it. Because that's just how nice she was. Tris turned around swiftly, only to be faced with a very worried looking Eric. She answered him with a simple tone. ''We're having another baby.''

He froze, much like the first time he heard her utter those similar words. She didn't even pause or hesitate. She just dropped a bomb on him and acted as if she was talking about her day at work. ''We're having a baby?''

''Yes,'' Tris answered breathlessly. It wasn't until he heard her voice, that he realised how much this 'bomb' blew her away too.

Eric ran up to her, only to kiss her on her soft, plump lips. He ran his rough, calloused hands through her now shoulder-length hair before pulling away smiling like a lunatic. ''We get to have another one!?''

''Not the way I'd put it but yes. We're gonna have another one!'' she laughed.

''Another baby. More family!'' he exclaimed clearly overjoyed. ''Kai will be so excited!''

''He'll be so happy,'' she placed her arms around his neck.

''I'm sure he'll be ecstatic.'' Eric held her close to him in a possessive manner. ''I don't know where I'd be without you Tris...''

''Well be glad that you never have to know.'' she mumbled against his hair.

**~ Months later ~**

Once again, everyone was in a very familiar waiting room. Kat and Peeta came without Gen, who was now 18, because she had work in Amity, even though she wanted to come badly.

Gale came with his daughter Natasha, who was born only three months ago, while Liya had a mission and couldn't get out of it, no matter how hard she tried to get someone else to do it. God knows how many people she threatened, but with no avail in the end. Caroline and Klaus came with Rebecca and Jamie, who were now both 6. Al and Tina came too with Finn and his son, Bash.

''Where's mommy?'' Kai muttered, looking up with his big hazel eyes, partly covered by his sandy brown hair - clearly taking after Eric in everything but his eyes.

''She's a bit busy right now,'' Kat whispered, holding him on her knee. ''She'll be out in a while.'' She brushed the hair out of his eyes.

''You know for a two-year old boy, you're pretty smart.'' Gale noted.

Kat froze, knowing that Kai had traces of Divergent from Tris. ''Are you just comparing him to Sebastian?'' she asked, trying to break the ice. She knew Finn would say something stupid and in return and tried changing the subject.

''Hey, Sebastian is so smart that his smart is smart.'' Finn replied defiantly, bouncing his little boy on his lap.

"I was right," Kat thought.

''You're right. I should never compare a kid of Finnick's to a kid of Eric's.'' Gale deadpanned, making her snicker.

Eric walked out of the room. Everyone crowded around him much like before. ''How's Tris?'' Kat asked, still holding the little boy against her chest. Even though Tris was strong, she could only imagine how many times she could be tested to the breaking point.

''She's fine,'' Eric answered smiling, causing everyone to breath a collective sigh of relief.

''Well? Is it a she or he?'' Al asked. He and Eric, much to everyones surprise, have actually become very good friends.

''It's a girl,'' He sighed as they cheered once more, congratulating Eric once more. ''C'mon you can see her now. You don't have to worry about being quiet though - she's wide awake.''

Everyone walked into the room and felt an instant wave of joy as they saw Tris smiling brightly along with the little pink bundle in her arms, strands of light blonde hair poking out. ''Look, she's smiling,'' Tris whispered. Everyone was awed at the little girl's bright smile.

Gale took a photo. ''Liya said to immediately send a photo when we see the baby.'' he explained, pressing the send button.

''I think she has Eric's eyes.'' Tina suggested, completely ignoring Gale. ''Though she does have specks of Tris' brown in there too.''

At that moment they could hear the pitter patter of shoes run down the hall and two heads entered the room. ''I...ran...as fast...as I could.'' Gen panted.

''All...the...way from...the train...station.'' Kristen tried to catch her breath before looking at Tris and the baby. ''She's beautiful.''

''She obviously takes after Tris then.'' A voice could be heard as it entered the room.

''Liya! You made it.'' Tris smiled. ''Shouldn't you be at a mission?''

''I tried to do it as fast as I could. The photo Gale sent me was enough to make me turn into Godzilla when I came here.'' she replied, holding up her phone showing a picture of Tris and her baby.

''What have you named her?'' Gen asked looking at the little girl with admiring eyes.

''Alexia Prior-Mikaelson.'' Tris said, looking down lovingly at her daughter.

''Alexia,'' everyone tried out, including Malakai. Kat gave Kai to Eric.

''I think we should give them some privacy. I'll see you tomorrow.'' She pinched, Alexia's cheek making her giggle.

''Bye Kat, Peet and Gen.'' Tris and Eric called out as the three made their way over to the door.

''We should head out too. I'll cover for you, so you can spend some quality time with your family.'' Tina said smiling.

''Thanks Tina.'' he called out.

''I am expecting a play-date very soon,'' Caroline raised an eyebrow making everyone chuckle. ''But in the meantime, if you need anything at all - call me.''

''I'll remember that.'' Tris chuckled.

''Take care of yourself alright?'' Liya glanced at Eric and Tris who held her daughter in her arms. ''You take care of this one, she's a-''

''Klutz.'' Tris finished for her. ''I think I've heard that so many times you don't even have to say it.''

Liya just raised her eyebrow smirking. ''I was gonna say she's an important person to me. And that I'll have your head if anything happens to her.''

Tris and Eric smiled at her softly at Liya's warm words. ''I'll keep that in mind.'' he replied.

''Good,'' Liya replied, walking out of the door before calling out behind her. ''I'll see you soon...Tris.'' The gesture alone made the young family dazed. It was the first time in all the years that Tris knew Liya that she actually used her name, instead of some sort of insult.

Before she could contemplate more on the subject, she felt her son's eyes intently staring at the bundle in her arms. ''Hey there, Kai'' she smiled at her son's startled expression at being caught.

''Mommy,'' He collected himself before a red tint crossed his cheeks. ''W-who's that?''

''You know when mommy and me said you were gonna have a sibling?'' Eric asked. Kai nodded his head slowly. "Well, this is her."

A brief silence came over the room as the two parents watched their son's reaction before he abruptly broke the silence.''Yay!'' Kai cheered. ''I waited a long time for you.'' he said adorably, lifting his hands in the air.

''...I couldn't have said it any other way.'' Eric whispered, looking straight at his wife and meeting her gaze.

''Well, better late than never.'' she chuckled, as Eric put Kai on the bed to sit on the other side of her so that Eric was standing next to her and Kai was on the other side of Tris.

''Before you came into my life, I didn't feel alive or that I was even living. But when I met you I felt emotions that I never knew I was even capable of.'' Eric whispered, kissing her lips.

Tris sighed lightly while looking at her husband. ''You're starting to get soft oh ruthless leader. What are you going to tell your Initiates?'' She teased.

''Well I would tell them the story of when I finally woke up.'' Eric replied confidently.

Tris raised an eyebrow. ''Oh really? And what would this story contain?'' she played along.

''First it would start with how I saw the most beautiful girl with blonde hair.'' Eric kissed her nose. ''And how she made my heart beat.'' He kissed both her cheeks. ''And how she gave me everything I could ever possibly dream of.''

Tris met his lips with her own tired ones. ''She sounds like an amazing person.'' she joked.

''Oh, more than just amazing, that word alone does her no justice at all. After all, she's you.'' Eric said, staring into her eyes with nothing but love. "And if being soft means that I get to have you by my side for the rest of my life, then I have no problem with that."

**Merry christmas! Thanks for reading! and please leave a fav, follow or a comment if you liked this chapter. **

**Until next time cya~~**


	23. epilogue

**hey there. this is the last chapter and i just wanted to say thanks to whoever took the time to read this fanfic. I would've never thought that anyone would actually read this and i was thoroughly surprised with the amount of follows and favs and even comments i got. **

**So for the last time DISCLAIMER:i do not own anything **

Seven years later ~

''Eric?'' Tris called from upstairs. She had short blonde hair now. Both her and Eric, due to them having two children, moved out of their old apartment in Dauntless headquarters and into a two-story cottage just on the outskirts of Dauntless, mostly isolated but only about two hours away from the town square.

''Yes?'' he called back, walking up the stairs and entering their room.

''I just wanted to remind you not to scare anyone today.'' She fixed his tie on his business suit.

At that moment Malakai strolled in while holding Alexia. ''Why can't you come instead, mom?'' he groaned, earning a smirk from Tris.

''I'm hurt that you don't want me to come to your parent-trainer interview...'' Eric feigned being hurt, earning a giggle from Alexia. Dauntless had a program that trained children and teenagers on how to fight and the basics of their faction until they turn 18. Each three months, guardians of the children had to come and have an interview with their trainer to be updated on their child's progress.

''Dad. The last time you came you almost flipped the table.'' Malakai raised an eyebrow.

''He was being annoying,'' Eric shot back, glaring at the memory of the pathetic trainer.

''He said he couldn't believe I was your son because I'm good company.'' Malakai deadpanned, making Tris and Alexia chuckle lightly.

''Which makes him not only annoying but rude.'' Eric held his head high, showing absolutely no remorse.

''The man had a heart-attack.'' Malakai muttered.

''Which is why I'm telling you - Be. Nice.'' Tris added sternly, staring at her husband with a knowing look.

''I'll try my best,'' Eric sighed, ruffling his son's hair.

''Okay, okay you can stop!'' he cried, trying to fix his hair but couldn't help the smile that reached his face. ''You still haven't answered my first question.''

''Grandfather isn't feeling well, so I'm going to visit Abnegation.'' Tris took Alexia from Malakai.

''Oh, okay. Well, I'm sure it's nothing. Tell him I said hi.''

''Sure,'' Tris placed Alexia down on the edge of the bed. ''I'm gonna have to leave now if I want to make it before visiting hours.''

Eric pecked her on the lips. ''I'll drop Ali at Darius' and then head to the interviews.''

''Sounds like a plan.'' Tris replied before heading out the door.

**~ Two months later ~**

''Happy birthday Kai!'' Eric gave his son a neatly wrapped box. By this time, he was turning eight. Eric and Tris decided to keep it low-key and threw him a small party.

''Thanks dad!'' Kai gave his father a big hug. ''Thanks mom!'' He hugged her too, before pulling away. ''Can I go with Bash and play with the new ball I got from Darius?''

''Of course honey, it's your day.'' she smiled at the little boy.

''C'mon Ali, let's go play with Bash!'' Kai said excitedly, before running towards the very big back-yard.

''Where did the time go?'' Liya made her way over to Tris, taking a seat next to her on a big canopy chair outside.

''Seven years ago?'' Tris chuckled lightly with everyone, sipping on her glass of wine.

''If someone would've told me before, that in seven years I would be sitting here at Tris and Eric's son's birthday, I would've called them crazy.'' Annie smiled, lightly sipping on her drink.

''If someone told me seven years ago that I would be in Dauntless as an Elite, married to the notorious Eric Mikaelson and have a son and daughter with him, I would've called them insane.'' Tris smiled.

''There are a lot of things that have happened in the past that put us here today...but you know what? I wouldn't change it for anything.'' Tina sighed.

''Okay! I think this calls for a toast!'' Caroline held her glass up. ''To finally waking up!''

''To finally waking up ~'' Everyone clinked their glasses together.

**TIME LAPSE ~ **

''Wow, this is an amazing place you've got here Eric.'' Finn remarked.

''You say that so many times O'dair. I'm starting to think they're empty words.'' Eric replied, smirking behind his glass.

''I mean it every time.'' Finn shook his head.

''I'm proud of you brother.'' Klaus said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Eric turned his head to Klaus, raising an eyebrow. ''Why?''

''I left Dauntless because I knew that I couldn't raise a happy family here.'' Klaus sighed. ''For me, Dauntless was a place of violence. Maybe it was just because I was the leader...my view of this place was pretty biased but...I didn't think I could ever raise a happy family the way you do. And I'm proud that you finally woke up.''

''Thank you.'' Eric replied solemnly.

''It's true, you know.'' Finnick remarked, causing Klaus and Eric to look at him. ''As a leader you have to step it up a notch. The way you act, even the way you breathe, is scrutinised. At first, being leader _in training_ was probably the best years of my life. It was the year I married Annie, the year my son was born, that I got to know you better. But then I became a _real_ leader.''

Klaus nodded his head. ''And now everything you do, every bit of a weakness is watched and you don't have as much time with your family anymore because, well, you have a faction to lead.''

Without another word, Eric put a firm hand on Finn's shoulder making him snap out of his thoughts. ''You gotta know O'dair, you're one of my best friends. So if you need time off, just tell me and I'll pull some strings to get you that time. If you feel like your weaknesses are seeping through, call me and I'll train you to get better, just like the good old days because in the end...shit happens.'' Eric smiled warmly as he used the same two words Finn had said to him.

''Thanks Eric,'' Finn replied somberly.

''Same goes with me, mate.'' Klaus placed his hands in his pockets as the two looked at him. ''A friend of my brother is a friend of mine. I was a leader once, so if you need any tips or advice, don't be a stranger.''

''I'll keep that in mind.'' Finn replied smiling widely. '_Maybe things would be okay from now on,' _he thought.

**TIME LAPSE ~**

After another ten minutes of playing, something caught Ali's attention. It had pink wings which glowed radiantly, simply taking her breath away. Without knowing, she started to follow it. When she finally caught it in her hands, she opened it gently to reveal the beautiful butterfly. ''Alexia?'' she heard Bash call her name.

''Yeah?'' Ali called back, turning around. ''I'm in the garden!'' Only her family ever called her Ali, everyone else would always use her full name.

Soon enough, Bash came running through the garden before stopping in front of her. ''I couldn't find you anywhere...you gave me a fright.'' he said holding her shoulders. He had dark hair like his mother, along with her striking grey eyes.

''Why? I'm right here.'' She innocently looked up at him with her big eyes.

''I know that, but...still.'' Without a second thought, he brought her into a warm embrace.

''Okay...'' Ali mumbled confusedly as he pulled away from her.

''Promise me you won't leave without telling me.'' Bash whispered, like he was talking to the most delicate thing in the world.

''Fine.'' she said, rolling her eyes and smiling. ''I promise.''

He returned her warm smile, happily showing off his dimples. ''Good! Now let's go play.''

**TIME LAPSE ~**

''Well, that was interesting.'' Four sat on the bench with Gale, Al and Darius, overlooking the garden where they watched the little scene play out.

''Young love, am I right?'' Al said humorously as everyone chuckled.

''Well, that boy has the eye of his father, and a good eye at that.'' Gale drank from his beer.

''Something tells me those two are gonna make a mighty fine couple.'' Darius inquired.

''Ugh, Darius, honestly?'' Four made a disgusted look. ''She's like what? 6 and he's 8?''

''And when she's 18 he'll be 20.'' he shot back. ''Perfect match. Just like Tris and Eric.''

''But for now, let's just celebrate the fact that they're just kids and kissing is a disease to them.'' Gale chuckled heartily.

**~ ONE YEAR LATER ~**

''There's my little girl'' Eric lifted Ali up, throwing her in the air, making her giggle. It was her first ballet recital that was held in Amity, and she wore a pink tutu with sparkles on it. Her hair was in a neat bun with a pink butterfly hair tie and she wore stylishly red ballet shoes with matching fairy wings.

''Ali! You were beautiful!'' Tris gushed, before hugging her daughter tightly.

''Mommy, you came!'' the little girl exclaimed happily.

''I wouldn't miss it for the world,'' she replied, pulling away and bending down to her height. ''You did a great job.''

''Thanks!'' Ali smiled even wider at the compliment.

Liya and Gale came too, to watch their daughter perform in the same recital. Liya managed to spot Tris. ''Hey there, stranger.''

Tris turned around. ''Aliya!'' they both hugged each other. ''It's been ages since I've seen you!''

''Yeah, the last time I saw you, we were at Darius' wedding.'' Liya exclaimed. ''We should really catch up some time.''

''You know what, we're heading back to the cottage. Why don't you come over?'' Tris smiled.

''Oh mom please, can we go, can we?'' Natasha pleaded. She had her father's blonde hair and her mother's eyes.

''I guess. It would be great to finally talk.'' her mother said, as Natasha and Ali jumped up and down excitedly, while Kai just rolled his eyes and continued talking on his phone.

The car drive there was short so they made it to the cottage in no time. ''Geez, I remember when we had to catch the train everywhere...now it's just a choice.'' Liya sat down on the living room couch.

''I know right.'' Tris replied.

Liya sighed. ''I would've never thought Darius would marry.''

Tris chuckled lightly. ''Well, life is full of surprises. It's just the matter of it being really good or really bad.''

**TIME LAPSE ~**

''Do you still keep in touch with Darius?'' Eric asked, taking a sip from his bourbon.

''No.'' Gale replied plainly.

''You guys used to be close.'' Eric shook his head. ''You can't ignore him forever.''

''Can, and I will. I just can't look at him the same way again. He was supposed to be our friend, yet as soon as he got married he was suddenly too good to be seen with any of us...'' Gale ran a hand through his hair. ''And don't you start on _'used' _to do this and _'used'_ to do that. Well you _used _to be intimidating and people would cower at your name and men would die at your words.''

Eric chuckled lightly remembering his days of terrifying poor Initiates. But as soon as he had children and settled down with Tris, he leveled down on the death threats in the training room, but somehow he still managed to strike fear just by glancing at someone. ''Things change in eight years, Gale. People meet people and then your whole world is turned upside down.''

Gale looked thoughtful for a minute. ''I guess you do have a point...''

**TIME LAPSE ~**

''No.'' Kai stated plainly into his phone, standing on his balcony.

''C'mon man...'' The voice on the other side pleaded.

''Bash. I'm gonna say this one more time. I am not inviting you over.'' Kai repeated himself.

''Kai, c'mon buddy.'' Bash pleaded again.

''The only reason you wanna come over is to see my sister. Which is disgusting even if you're my best friend.'' He made a disgusted expression, knowing his friend couldn't see.

''I thought we were bro's!'' Bash tried again.

Kai laughed ''And as your bro, I am saying no.''

''I'll do your Dauntless homework for a week!'' Bash countered.

''You wouldn't.'' Kai said skeptically. Bash was infamous because since the day he was born he has never done homework, no matter what the punishment was.

''Wouldn't and shouldn't are two different things...if only I knew which one to believe anymore...'' Bash sighed.

''Fine! You can come!'' Kai gave in before muttering a low. ''Idiot.''

''Idiot or your best friend...I don't know which one I am anymore.'' Bash replied.

Kai laughed. ''You're definitely an idiot.''

**TIME LAPSE~**

''And that's why I really like tennis balls.'' Natasha closed her eyes, sighing contently.

''Tash, you are so random sometimes.'' Alexia said, brushing through her blonde hair. For a seven year old, Ali understood many things mostly because of her Divergence making her more intelligent than any other kid her age.

''You're so lucky,'' she pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. ''Your hair is so pretty and long.''

Ali snorted. ''Sure. Luck, that's the one.'' She winced slightly as she tried to brush the never-ending knots in her hair.

''Hey! Don't snort at me.'' Natasha playfully glared. ''Help me pick a doll to play with.''

''Fine.'' But before she could walk two steps, there was a knock at the door. She answered it. ''Oh, hey Bash.''

He blushed furiously at hearing her say his name. ''Hey, Alexia...do you wanna...I was just wondering if you wanted to-''

''He was wondering if you and Tash wanted to come play with us.'' Kai finished, earning a glare from Bash.

Ali turned to Natasha. ''We'd love to!''

**TIME LAPSE ~**

''Hey, do you wanna see the renovations we did with the back yard?'' Eric asked.

''Sure, why not?'' Gale replied following Eric outside, beer bottle in hand.

''Hey, you kids be careful! It's pretty dark out!'' Eric yelled out to the four kids playing ball.

''Alright dad!'' Kai yelled back.

''Crazy kids,'' Eric muttered, before walking off to a nearby bench. ''Here it is.''

''Wow,'' Gale exclaimed overlooking the newly renovated garden. ''That's amazing. You did this yourself?''

''With some help from the kids and Tris.'' he said proudly. ''Hey, I'm gonna grab another beer, do you want one?''

''Sure,'' he smiled, handing Eric his empty bottle.

''Be back in a minute.'' Eric said, walking off into the direction of the house.

**TIME LAPSE ~**

Ali slowly walked to the garden, smiling as the flowers around her started to glow and light up with pink, red, blue and yellow, illuminating the night. She was still wearing her ballet clothes. Lost in thought, she yelped when she turned around and was to be face to face with Bash.

He blushed a dark crimson. ''D-do you mind if I take a photo?'' he asked looking at the grass.

Ali paused, looking at him curiously. ''I guess so…?''

Bash snapped his gaze up at her immediately. ''Really?''

She smiled warmly ''This garden is really beautiful, of course you can take a photo of it!''

''O-oh, right. The garden.'' Bash timidly got his phone out of his pocket and positioned the camera at her while she was looking away.

Alexia made the most beautiful smile as she saw the flowers glow. The picture was perfect, as her face was still a tinge of red from playing, and the flowers were lighting up around her with her hair flowing in the wind. ''Did you take the photo?'' Ali asked suddenly.

''Yes,'' Bash replied, when the truth was he took several photos. But the several photos had nothing to do with the flowers that surrounded them.

Ali nodded her head. ''Well, I'm just gonna head back now.''

''Hey, Alexia?'' he called out, not wanting her to leave him right now.

''Yes?'' she replied innocently.

''Do you remember the promise we made?'' Bash asked adorably.

''Wouldn't dream of forgetting.'' Ali chuckled at the foolish boy in front of her.

''Good...'' Bash answered blushing heavily, before capturing her hand in his, ignoring all the nerves that shot up his arm. He just stared at their hands, not knowing what to do next.

''It's getting cold and standing here isn't helping.'' she joked, squeezing his hand back. Bash's eyes to widened at the gesture.

He smiled happily. ''Then let's go.'' he was utterly content at the fact she didn't drop his hand but she would never know that.

**TIME LAPSE~**

Gale witnessed the whole thing before him, this time with a small smile on his face. ''Sorry, took me a while.'' Eric took a seat next to him.

''It's fine.'' Gale replied, smiling.

''What did I miss?'' Eric asked, looking around.

''Oh, nothing...'' Gale replied before falling into a comfortable silence. ''Hey Eric, do you ever wonder about the day you'll walk your little girl down the aisle?''

He snorted. ''Right now, she's my little girl so I don't need to think about depressing thoughts like that, thank you very much.''

Gale chuckled. ''But-''

''No. Right now, until she finds her knight, which won't be for a very long time, I'm perfectly comfortable being her shining armour.'' Eric replied sighing. ''God, you should change your name to Gale the Grinch.''

The both of them shared a laugh. ''Hey! There was a time where you were Eric the spawn of satan, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you.'' He smiled at Eric before turning to the garden. At that moment life, couldn't be more perfect than it was right now.

**thanks again for anyone who liked this fic. It's been a pleasure to write something that some liked to read somewhere and im sorry about all the 'time lapses' and the whole 'this many years later' **

**so without further a due. **

**until next time. goodbye~**


End file.
